Etouffant Succès
by YAMIK0
Summary: Tsubasa est un célèbre écrivain oppressé par sa réputation. A New York, alors que son moral est au plus bas, un acte désespéré va changer sa vie… Mais peut-être pas comme il l'imaginait ! [Pas de mort] [Présence de Yaoi]
1. Prologue

Hello la compagnie ! Ici Yamiko -une novice dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler. Ô malheur...

Ce texte est le prologue d'une minj-fic sur Beyblade (lire les informations précises ci-dessous).

Bien... Je ne sais trop quoi dire... Alors, bonne lecture ?

* * *

**Attention : Message adressé à Aiko ! Les autres, ne vous sentez pas concerné !**

**Sorry Aiko, I'm not very good in English and I know someone who is. You can try "Google translate" or "Reverso". I can't help you... Bye.**

* * *

Titre : Étouffant succès

Résumé : Tsubasa est un célèbre écrivain oppressé par sa réputation. A New York, alors que son moral est au plus bas, un acte désespéré va changer sa vie… Mais peut-être pas comme il l'imaginait ! [Prologue]

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Angst, Parodie

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Takafumi Adachi, respecté créateur de Beyblade.

Spoilers: Aucun (Univers Alternatif)

Couple : Aucun (à venir)

Rating : K+

Note : Je présente mes plus plates excuses à tout les New-Yorkais, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui vivent ou aiment Las Vegas !

* * *

Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé, comment ma vie à changer d'un extrême à l'autre.

Cela s'est passé à New York, lieu qui selon moi, était l'épicentre de la déchéance humaine –avec Las Vegas bien entendu. En règle général, j'avais toujours eu une vision négative des Etats-Unis : jeux d'argent, armes, prostitution, violence, alcool, drogue, et j'en passe… Je m'y étais rendu à reculons cette fois-là…

Je m'appelle Tsubasa Ōtori, mais peu de gens me connaissait sous ce nom. Pour le monde entier, j'étais "Prophète", le célèbre écrivain de best celer qui, il y avait quelques mois encore, était un artiste de génie dont personne ne connaissait la véritable identité. Je l'avais choisi ainsi, et cela convenait à ma maison d'édition. Cet anonymat avait marché des années, jusqu'à cet accident de voiture qui révéla mon véritable patronyme, et brisa du même coup ma vie si tranquille.

Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à pouvoir supporter la célébrité. J'aimais le calme, le silence, la solitude, garder ma vie privée pour moi seul et la foule m'avait toujours terrifié. Vous voyez où était le problème ? Tout ce que je détestais me tombait dessus d'un coup, sans signe préalable. Les gens s'étaient soudainement mis à s'arracher mes photos volées, ma présence était hautement réclamée dans toutes sortes de fêtes, soirées huppées, galas, inaugurations… Et ma maison d'édition avait été contrainte d'organiser plusieurs dizaines de séance de dédicaces un peu partout dans le monde, dont les Etats-Unis. La planète entière s'était mise à me traquer sans relâche, ne se doutant pas une seconde de me pousser pas à pas vers le saut de l'ange.

J'avais atterri la veille à JFK, et avait passé la journée à signer mon pseudonyme sur des centaines de bouquin. Puis le soir venu, j'étais rentré à l'hôtel –très luxueux, cela me donnait la nausée- afin de me reposer en prévision de l'épuisante réception qui se préparait le lendemain soir.

**OooOooO **

Il était près de 22h, je devais m'habiller pour la fameuse soirée donnée en mon honneur -où je devrais une fois de plus me forcer à sourire et à serrer des mains inconnues. Ma vie était devenue hypocrite… Elle était si futile… D'ailleurs, je ne vivais plus, je me laissais vivre ; tel un bateau sans capitaine, j'étais à la dérive.

Perdu dans mes pensées, ce fut mon portable qui me ramena à la réalité.

« -Allo ?

\- Tsubasa ? Eh bien, c'est quoi cette vois morne ?, répondit la voix que je reconnu aussitôt comme celle de mon éditeur : Doji.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te refasse ma tirade sur la célébrité ?

\- Mm… Non, pas tellement. J'appelais juste pour te dire que ces derniers mois, les ventes de tes livres ont explosées ! Notre maison d'édition est devenue la seconde mondiale ! Finalement, c'était une bonne chose cet accident…

\- Pardon ? Tu entends ce que je me tue à t'expliquer ? Je déteste ce qu'est devenue ma vie !, m'emportais-je, ne relevant même pas qu'apprécier qu'un jeune homme se fasse percuter par une voiture était digne d'un psychopathe.

\- Tu t'y habitueras !, ria-t-il, En tout cas, dépêche-toi d'écrire le volume suivant de ta série… Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Dou-double…

\- Double face., répondis-je plus froid que jamais.

\- Oui, voilà ! Double face ! Alors, presse-toi un peu ! Les ventes seront pharamineuses ! Aller, je te laisse. Je dois organiser tes prochaines séances de dédicaces. Oh, autre chose : nous avons reçu plusieurs invitations à jouer dans des séries ! Apparemment, ton visage plait ! Nous en parlerons quand tu rentreras ! A très vite ! »

Doji raccrocha, me laissant seul en compagnie du silence. Mon moral n'était déjà pas au plus haut avant cet appel, à présent il devait s'afficher en nombre négatif… En fait, j'étais un outil ? C'était l'impression que j'avais. Doji m'utilisait. Il n'en avait absolument rien à faire de moi, pour preuve : il ne savait même pas le titre de la série qui l'a propulsé dans les hautes sphères. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à son profit, à ce que je pouvais lui apporter.

Moi, tout ce que j'aimais, c'était écrire. Je n'avais jamais voulu de cette… Vie infernale… Ces derniers mois m'avaient épuisé.

J'allai m'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, depuis laquelle j'observai cette ville tant haït sombrer dans l'obscurité ; et une pensée, aussi simpliste que dramatique, me vint à l'esprit : « Et si je sautais ? ». C'était vrai, qui m'aurait regretté ? Je n'avais plus personne au monde hormis mon père adoptif ; mais si je venais à disparaître, il n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à combler ma perte par son fils biologique…

Soit, quelques milliers –voir plus- de gens en auraient été affecté, j'étais Prophète après tout, mais ils ne me connaissaient pas réellement : je n'étais qu'un divertissement, remplaçable au besoin…

Ma maison d'édition aurait perdu sa perle rare, et alors ? C'était de leur faute si j'en étais arrivé à un tel extrême ! Tout était de leur faute, il était bien légitime qu'ils en paient le prix !

Pris d'une soudaine énergie, je me relevai, ouvris la fenêtre, montai sur le rebord extérieur puis contemplai une nouvelle fois la vue. Ce n'était ni la plus belle, ni la plus significative… Juste une vue. Mais elle aurait tout de même convenu à mon dernier soupire.

Respirant lentement, je lâchai ma prise sur le mur et, en équilibre, je repensai à mon père adoptif : Ryo. Ma dernière pensée serait pour lui, qui m'a aimé et s'est occupé de moi.

« Je suis désolé, papa… J'étouffe, c'est insupportable… »

Un cri de terreur tempêta derrière moi. Il s'agissait d'une invitée rencontrée un peu plus tôt –dont j'ignorais jusqu'au nom- venue me chercher pour redescendre à la réception.

Sans plus attendre, je fis un pas en avant, où le vide m'attendait impatiemment. Il n'y avait plus rien pour retenir ma chute ; seulement le sol qui appelait mon cadavre.

Je sentis le vent s'engouffrer sous mes vêtements, ainsi que mes cheveux voltiger. Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais détendu… Je m'envolais enfin, mon rêve d'enfant !

Mais soudain, quelque chose agrippa mon bras. Ce n'était pas l'invitée, cette main retenant mon trépas, elle était forte et chaude. Dans cet étrange tableau, si j'étais l'incarnation de la mort, celui qui m'avait rattrapé était l'allégorie de la vie.

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir le visage de cette personne qu'un violent choc me fit perdre conscience, me plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**OooOooO **

A mon réveil, il n'y avait aucun bruit autour de moi. L'odeur ambiante ne laissait pas vraiment place à l'imagination : j'étais à l'hôpital.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, mes paupières étaient lourdes.

Un médecin entra dans la chambre avec un dossier sous le bras, s'avança vers moi et prit la parole d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

« -Tout va bien. M. Ōtori. A votre hôtel, vous être tombé par la fenêtre mais quelqu'un vous a rattrapé de justesse, et vous vous êtes brutalement cogné la tête contre le rebord, ce qui vous a fait perdre connaissance. Vous vous souvenez ?

\- Oui.

\- Formidable. Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de vous ?, devant le regard complètement ahuri que je lui lançai, il s'expliqua un peu mieux : Non, ce n'est pas une tentative de drague ! Le choc a pu provoquer des lésions internes, je veux seulement m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas amnésique. Je ne demande pas non plus un récit complet, dites-moi seulement… Le nom de vos parents, votre métier… Ce genre de chose.

\- Ah… Eh bien, je n'ai plus de parents. Biologiques s'entend. Mon père adoptif s'appelle Ryo, son fils : Ginka. Je suis écrivain. »

Et la lumière fut ! Le brouillard de ma tête dissipa soudainement, et trois questions existentielles me revinrent en mémoire.

1- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

2- Qui est le mystérieux inconnu qui m'a sauvé la vie ?

3- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de journalistes, alors que le grand Prophète à quand même faillit rejoindre l'au-delà ?

Lorsque je posai mes interrogations au médecin, celui-ci sourit gentiment :

« -Vous avez dormi 12h, d'ailleurs vos proches sont déjà là : ils attendent dans la pièce d'à côté. Quant à l'absence de la presse, c'est parce que l'homme qui vous a sauvé s'est débrouillé pour que le lieu de votre hospitalisation soit tenu secret. Nul ne sait que êtes ici hors-mis lui-même, votre famille et moi.

\- Mais qui est-ce ?, m'empressai-je de demander. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre, Ginka l'avait déjà propulsé dans le décor afin de me sauter dans les bras.

Ginka m'avait a toujours apprécié, mais j'avais toujours mis une distance entre nous : il était le vrai fils de Ryo, moi j'étais l'intrus. Et je refusais obstinément de prendre ne serais-ce qu'un petit bout de la place qui lui revenait de droit.

Mais cette fois-là, j'étais plus qu'heureux de pouvoir le serrer fort dans mes bras, sans savoir pourquoi. Le câlin dura plusieurs longues minutes, puis il se recula, laissant son père en faire de même.

Quand Ryo s'écarta à son tour, je m'attendais à me faire passer le plus beau savon de ma vie, mais rien. Mon père resta silencieux quelques instants, puis il prononça quelques mots. Sa voix était faible et empreinte de regret.

« Je te demande pardon… J'aurais dû le voir… J'aurais dû voir ta détresse… J'aurais dû être là pour toi… Tu étais tout seul, je t'ai abandonné… »

Il passa de nouveau ses bras autour de moi et me serra fort contre lui. Et là, je me sentis stupide. Comment avais-je pu penser une seule seconde que si je venais à disparaitre, Ginka pourrait bien me remplacer ? Ryo en aurait été détruit… Et ce à jamais.

« -Tsubasa…, reprit Ryo en me regardant bien dans les yeux, On va trouver une solution, tu n'auras plus à subir tout ça… On va rester avec toi, tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Alors… Promet moi que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais. Promet-le, s'il te plait…

\- Je… Oui. Plus jamais. »

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Un homme entra. Il était grand, mince mais robuste, ses cheveux bicolores rouges et blancs étaient coiffés d'un diadème en forme de dragon, et ses yeux dorés reflétaient toute la confiance qu'il avait en lui.

Je me suis demandé ce qu'il faisait là : il n'était pas de ma famille, ni de mes amis… Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Mais mon père, si, apparemment.

Sans attendre, il alla lui serrer la main chaleureusement.

« M. Ōtori, pour répondre à votre dernière question, commença le docteur, je vous présente M. Ryuga Atsuka : l'homme qui vous a sauvé. »

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

... Je ne peux donner de date exacte pour la publication de la suite (et même si je le faisais, je sais de source sûre que je ne la respecterai pas !) mais soyez sûr que je me donne à fond !

Sur ce, à bientôt, humble mortel !


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello ! Oui je sais, je suis impardonnable ! Ça fait maintenant 2 mois que j'ai posté le prologue ! Je vous promets de fait mieux pour la suite !

_Réponses aux Reviews : _

**Gabrielle Camus** : Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir tant fait attendre ! J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ces derniers temps et j'ai prit du retard (beaucoup de retard). Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois (d'un autre côté, c'est difficile de faire pire ! XD).

**maboroshi no sekai** : Merci pour tes encouragements (j'en avais besoin !). Quant à Tsubasa, et bien... Il va lui arriver un tas de trucs ! Ça ne serait pas drôle sinon ! Mais plus de saut de l'ange : il a assez donné le pauvre ! Surtout que maintenant, il a Ryuga sur le dos !

Que dire d'autre, si ce n'est bonne lecture ?

* * *

Titre : Etouffant succès

Résumé : Tsubasa est un célèbre écrivain oppressé par sa réputation. A New York, alors que son moral est au plus bas, un acte désespéré va changer sa vie… Mais peut-être pas comme il l'imaginait ! [Chapitre 1]

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Parodie, Humour

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Takafumi Adachi, respecté créateur de Beyblade.

Spoilers: Aucun (Univers Alternatif)

Couple : Ryuga x Tsubasa

Rating : K+

Note : Ce chapitre est très… Je vous laisse voir par vous-même ! Pardonnez –je vous en prie- mon manque d'expérience que je m'applique à combler ! Je vous le rappel, le point de vue interne est Tsubasa.

* * *

Ryuga Atsuka. Soyez sûrs que je n'oublierai jamais ce nom. C'était celui de l'homme qui m'avait empêché de faire la plus belle connerie de toute mon existence ! Il s'il s'était arrêté là ! Mais non, ceci n'était que le début de l'histoire.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais sorti de l'hôpital. « Dans le cas d'une tentative de suicide, il est préférable de ne pas brusquer le sujet, et de le garder sous surveillance afin qu'il ne récidive pas. Je vous conseille de le ramener avec vous et de lui laisser le temps… De remonter la pente. » C'est ce que le médecin avait dit à mon père lorsque je dormais –du moins le pensaient-ils.

Mon père n'eut pas besoin de trop insister pour me convaincre de rentrer au pays. Nous prîmes donc l'avion en direction de Yokohama, où je pus retrouver ma chambre d'adolescent trop brutalement quittée ainsi qu'une routine qui m'avait bien trop manquée le tout sans avoir le moindre problème grâce à ce bon Ryuga qui avait tout préparé avec grand soin. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, il n'était jamais loin de moi. Il me suivait ou que j'aille, comme mon ombre. Et quand je lui demandai pourquoi, il me répondit le plus simplement du monde :

« Déformation professionnelle. Va falloir t'y faire, parce que j'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher. »

Oui. Car cet homme plus qu'étrange était une sorte de garde du corps, mais en plus classe et plus discret. Il existait certainement un mot spécifique pour désigner son métier, mais qui n'appartenait pas à mon vocabulaire. Bref, son rôle c'était d'organiser tout un tas de chose –des voyages jusqu'aux concerts- sans que personne ne soit au courant. En une phrase : ce type était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin !

Au final cette scène c'était certainement déroulée comme ceci : mon ange gardien avait dû s'accorder de petites vacances durant quelques mois, puis en revenant, il avait trouvé son protéger sur le point de tout plaquer pour de bon, et pour se rattraper, il m'avait envoyé –roulement de tambour- le super héros capable de géré l'étendue du désastre ! Et pour se faire pardonner, il avait choisi un vrai canon ! Ça reste entre nous, je n'ai jamais rien dit au principal concerné…

En tout cas, Ryuga prenait son rôle très à cœur : il me suivait partout, avait bloqué tout contact avec Doji et ma maison d'édition –que ce soit sur mon portable, sur Facebook ou n'importe où ailleurs- et veillait à ce que je puisse vivre normalement sans que personne ne m'importune. Quant à Ryo, lui veillait à ce que je mange correctement, que je dorme, etc… Conclusion : j'aurai mieux fait d'assommer le toubib lorsqu'il leur a dit de me "garder sous surveillance"… Il n'y avait pas moyen d'avoir la paix 5 minutes… Même sous la douche ! Non, Ryuga ne m'y accompagnait pas –qu'allez-vous imaginer ?!- mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me demander quelque chose à travers la porte, histoire d'avoir la certitude de je ne m'étais pas noyer avec la pomme de douche… Etait-ce seulement possible ?

Ceci dit, je me sentais quand même bien. J'étais entouré comme je ne l'avais jamais été, et aimé. En somme, des vacances bien méritées !

« -Tsubasa ? Tu rêvasses ?!, ria Ginka en s'asseyant près de moi sur le canapé.

\- Oui… Un peu.

\- Hm… Dit moi… Je sais bien que papa m'a déconseillé d'en parler, mais… Pourquoi… Enfin…

\- Pourquoi j'ai sauté ?, finis-je, voyant bien son malaise.

\- Oui…, admit-il presque honteux de sa question.

\- Je suis désolé, c'était une erreur., commençais en l'enlaçant tendrement, Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'au moment où papa m'a serré dans ses bras. Je… Je ne voulais pas réellement mourir, je voulais juste que ça s'arrête…, soupirai-je, épuisé rien qu'à m'en rappeler.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, hein ?! »

C'était Ryuga qui avait parlé. Ah oui, j'ai déjà décrit le physique du personnage, reste le caractère : colérique, grognon, froid, grossier, asocial, distant, têtu, mêle-tout. Et qui avait un talent fou –mais vraiment fou- pour disparaître et apparaître sans un bruit(1).

« -C'était pas en prenant la fuite que ta vie allait s'arranger !

\- T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ?!, m'emportai-je, Sur le moment je m'en fichais complètement qu'elle s'arrange ou non ! Je voulais juste que tout s'arrête ! Je voulais la mettre en pause !

\- En te tuant ? Riche idée ! Et comment tu comptais la reprendre ? A ce que j'en sais, une fois mort, y'a plus de bouton "Play" !, ricana-t-il.

Enervé, je me levai et partis directement dans ma chambre, plus précisément sur le balcon, sans même penser à la gêne de Ginka pendant la prise de bec et à sa frayeur lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où j'allais. Mais il ne me suivit pas, ce fut mon gardien qui le fit.

« -Tu fuis encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?, ripostai-je avec hostilité.

\- Ça saoule. Tu ne sais même plus faire la différence, tu fuis autant tes ennemis que tes alliés… »

Sa réponse me fit taire. Il ne mentait pas, pourtant le ton qu'il avait employé était irréel. Sincère et calme. Pas cynique, ni moqueur, ni froid. Juste… Doux.

Nous restâmes longtemps à nous observer sans un mot, à seulement une vingtaine de centimètre l'un de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de toi…? »

Ce murmure, je l'entendis à peine. Juste un souffle sur mon visage.

Puis il s'approcha soudainement et captura mes lèvres. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je ne pus faire un seul mouvement, et le fourbe en profita ! Un instant plus tard il m'avait plaqué contre son torse et m'embrassait fougueusement. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je le lui rendis. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent, mes doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux, il me semble même que je ne pus me retenir de gémir. Bon sang ce que j'aimais ça…

Nous restâmes concentrés sur notre baisé ardent quelques centièmes de seconde ou plusieurs heures –j'étais incapable de le dire- avant de nous faire interrompre(2) par Kyoya qui resta complètement interdit devant la scène.

J'avais oublié ce détail : mon ami de toujours m'avais prévenu la veille qu'il passerait me voir, histoire de parler un peu –ce devais être une demande de mon père, car Kyoya demander à discuter de son plein grès, c'était un peu fort.

« Tsubasa, on a pas mal de chose à ce dire je crois… »

Je le pensais aussi. Je me sentais complètement perdu, parler me ferai surement du bien. Et avec lui, je pourrais vider mon sac sans prendre de pincettes. C'était Kyoya après tout.

**OooOooO**

Ainsi, quelques jours plus tard, mon vieil ami et moi nous retrouvâmes au café du cartier. En entrant, je ne pus retenir un soupire ému : ce lieu refermait tellement de souvenir…

Nous nous assîmes sur les banquettes du fond –nos places habituelles- et commandâmes nos boissons.

« -Alors ? Par où on commence ?, me questionna-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son café.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Dis plutôt que tu n'avais plus personne à torturer !, plaisanta gentiment mon ami.

\- Il y a de ça aussi. »

Je laissai échappé un nouveau soupire sonore, m'apprêtant à lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant les deux dernière années dans les moindre détails. Le récit dura une bonne demi-heure.

Comme je m'y attendais, il fut tout d'abord décontenancé à l'évocation de ma tentative de suicide –qui n'avait pas été rendu public- puis il s'énerva. Comme Ryuga, mais en plus rude.

« -Non mais ça pas bien dans ta tête !

\- Si, si., lui assurai-je calmement, bien que répéter encore une fois que je regrettais mon geste me fatiguait au plus haut point, C'était ma vie qui n'allait pas bien !

\- Mais, ça va maintenant non ?, glissa-t-il, inquiet mais sans trop le montrer, Enfin, t'as pas l'intention de recommencer rassure moi ?

\- Oui, ça va. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais autant que les autres ne soient jamais au courant… Cela ne leur apporterait que de l'inquiétude inutile. »

Il hocha la tête puis resta silencieux un petit moment, le temps d'assimiler mes informations. Quand se fut fait, il releva la tête vers moi pour me poser cette question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres :

« -Et c'était qui le mec que tu…?, il n'eus pas besoin de finir sa phrase, je sus de qui il parlait…

\- Le type qui m'a sauvé à New York…, je l'observai quelques secondes avant de demander : Ça t'as choquer tant que ça ?

\- Ben… Disons que jusqu'à il y a trois jours, j'étais persuadé que t'étais hétéro… Alors, ouais, un peu quand même… »

Après une mure réflexion –au moins 30 secondes !- je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas eu une seule relation avec qui que ce soit –garçon, fille, prof ou que sais-je encore- du collège jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Un peu surpris, je demandai confirmation à Kyoya, mais ce fut le serveur –qui apportait nos commandes- qui répondit…

« -Eh oui ! Ta vie sentimentale charriait les glaçons mon vieux ! Seule amourette connue : Hikaru en primaire !, ria un petit rouquin que je connaissais bien.

\- Yu !, m'écriai-je très surpris, Tu travailles ici ?

\- Yep ! Alors ? J'ai bien entendu ? Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ?! »

La lueur dans ses yeux hurlait qu'il voulait en savoir plus. Après un bref regard à Kyoya –qui lui avait un air moqueur pouvant se traduire par : "Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?"- je finis par répondre.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… Il m'a embrassé et je l'ai laissé faire… »

Et là, Yu explosa littéralement sur place ! J'eus l'impression de lui annoncer mon mariage pour la semaine prochaine !

« -C'était juste un baisé, non ? Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ? Et puis c'est lui qui a commencé, j'ai rien fait du tout moi !

\- Ouai enfin, de là où j'étais ça m'avais l'air plutôt intense… Et toi t'avais l'air plutôt consentant !, commenta Kyoya.

\- Tu t'y mets aussi ?!

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte !, chantonna le petit roux, aux anges, Quand on était au lycée, ton père n'arrêtais pas de te faire rencontrer des gens en espérant te caser un jour, sans succès ! Il doit être super content ! »

Yu venait de m'en apprendre une pas mal… Mon père faisait ça ? Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu… Et à la vue du sourire de Kyoya, tout le monde devait le savoir ! Peut-être même l'aider ! C'était bien le genre de la maison ! J'étais. Un. Idiot. Fini.

« En tout cas, pas la peine de monter sur vos grand chevaux… Je le connais à peine… »

Tout en tentant de trouver de nouveaux arguments d'une voix mal assurée, je sentis avec effrois mes joues devenir brûlantes. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je rougissais comme une collégienne ! Merci la crédibilité… D'autant que cela fit redoubler d'intensité des rire de Yu, attirant tous les regards sur nous…

« OH ET PUIS VOUS M'ÉNERVEZ ! »

Avais-je hurlé en sortant du café, faisant à peine attention à Yu qui derrière moi avait prononcé un petit : « T'énerve pas, c'est beau l'amour ! ».

**OooOooO**

De retour chez moi, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé comme si j'avais couru 20 km. Amoureux ? Jamais ! C'était eux qui déraillaient ! Certes, l'objet du débat devait être le plus beau mec que j'avais rencontré à ce jour… Mais ça ne justifiait rien ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de chose, pourquoi est-ce que ça commencerait maintenant ?

Quant à la dernière phrase de Yu : "c'est beau l'amour", je ne voyais pas du tout en quoi ! On aime, on est heureux, ça se fini, on a le cœur brisé. C'était tout ! Et encore fallait-il que les sentiments soit réciproques ! Dans le cas contraire on saute les étapes intermédiaires, passant de l'espoir au désespoir sans plus de transition qu'un refus cinglant. Enfin, c'était ce que j'avais pu conclure des relations des autres. Et à voir le résultat, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'y intéresser ! Combien de fois avais-je recollé les débris d'un rejet ou d'une trahison ? Bien trop !

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Ryuga rentrer.

« Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé avec ton pote ? T'as pas eu d'ennuis ? »

Je sursautai. J'avais passé la journée à penser à lui, sans même réfléchir à comment réagir quand je le croiserai dans la soirée. Sentant une fois de plus mes joues se colorer, je fis la chose la plus ridicule pouvant être faite dans ce genre de situation : courir m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'étais. Un. Crétin. Fini.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Ryuga eut la bonne idée de me suivre. Deux seconde plus tard, je l'entendis frapper à la porte. Soit ce mec était un sans gêne qui se moquait complètement de se taper l'incruste là où il n'était pas le bienvenu, soit il était encore plus à la masse que moi… Ce qui était fort : j'étais une perle en la matière.

A travers la porte, il me demanda ce qui me prenait –sur un ton ô combien amical- ce à quoi je lui répondis d'aller se faire foutre –tout aussi cordialement.

« Ok. »

C'est tout ce qu'il répondit avant de s'en aller. J'avais cru que ce serais plus dur de le faire lâcher prise… J'avais eus ce que je voulais, pourtant une boule se logea dans ma gorge. Celle que l'on a avant d'éclater en sanglot.

**OooOooO**

A la suite de cet épisode, la routine reprit son cours, à la différence que les habituelles disputes entre Ryuga et moi avaient entièrement cessées, entrainant une sorte de malaise à chaque fois que nous nous trouvions dans la même pièce. Il me suivait toujours, certes, mais sans une seule parole ni un seul regard. Je continuais à écrire mes livres sans avoir Doji sur le dos, j'allais souvent au café(3) afin de voir mes amis… Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Enfin, c'est ce que je tentais désespérément de me rentrer dans la tête, parce qu'en réalité, quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose de tellement important que sans cela, je ne me sentais pas beaucoup mieux qu'à New York…

**OooOooO**

Ce devait être environ deux semaines après mon départ précipité du café. Madoka –une veille amie que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de revoir- avait convié toute la bande dans un parc d'attraction(4). Tous répondirent présent –moi comprit. C'était un parc très réputé mais situé trop loin pour ni rester qu'une seule journée. Nous primes donc des chambres dans un hôtel afin de pouvoir y rester plusieurs jours et ainsi d'avoir le temps de tout faire.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. De toute façon, on n'aurait pas pu retenir Yu très longtemps ! Il n'avait absolument pas changé durant ces 2 dernières années, et j'en étais heureux. Le point de ralliement était notre café, c'est là que le groupe fit officiellement la connaissance de Ryuga. Kyoya et Yu le détaillaient de haut en bas, tel une bête curieuse, et je savais très bien pourquoi… Les autres, quant à eux, furent tous ravi de le rencontrer, en toute innocence. Apparemment ils ignoraient l'histoire, mais pas pour très longtemps puisque Yu était de la partie… A cet instant, je demandai si je n'avais pas fait une bêtise en acceptant de venir…(5)

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel en début de soirée. Après avoir déposé nos affaire dans nos chambres respectives –au passage, je me retrouvai dans la même chambre que Ryuga, et puisque c'était Madoka qui était allée à l'accueil prendre les clés, je pus en déduire que tout le monde était désormais au courant pour ma "mésaventure" avec le concerné- nous allâmes manger au restaurant sous la menace des estomacs sur pattes : Masamoune, Ginka et Yu.

J'avais passé la nuit précédente à écrire –l'inspiration ayant redoublée, quel bonheur !- je partis me coucher tôt, inévitablement suivi par vous-savez-très-bien-qui. Il ne me quittait pas d'une semelle…

Et à notre insu, les autres préparèrent leur plan d'action. Durant le repas, tous avaient pu constater ce froid –pour ne pas dire cette glaciation- entre lui et moi. Ils s'étaient tous –sans exception- mis en tête d'arranger les choses… Ainsi fut formée ce que j'appellerai plus tard la coalition.

Phase une du plan : nous réconcilier.

Phase deux : faire de nous bien plus que des amis…

Phase trois : nous marier… Fantaisie de Yu certainement.

Si, si… Je vous assure… C'était bel et bien leur objectif final… Seulement ça, je l'ignorais.

Cette semaine au parc d'attraction promettait d'être agitée…

**A SUIVRE…**

* * *

(1) Il a bien trouvé son métier celui-là !

(2) J'aime beaucoup casser les baisés avec des invités indésirables ! Il faudra vous y faire !

(3) Le café est un peu de point de ralliement du groupe. Dès qu'ils le peuvent ils y vont.

(4) Le parc est purement fictif. Je ne suis pas allée vérifier sur une carte. Libre à vous de le faire, mais je peux vous dire que les attractions seront très similaires à celles de Port-Aventura –du à ma récente visite.

(5) Au fait, je vais vous citer les membres de la bande : Kyoya, Kakeru, Benkeï, Kenta, Yu, Madoka, Ginka, Masamoune, et bien sûr Tsubasa et Ryuga. Ce qui nous fait 10 présents au parc ! Pour le moment…

* * *

Ainsi se finit le premier chapitre de cette fiction, que selon l'auteure, en comportera 5. Yamiko se leva péniblement de sa chaise et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds. Le second chapitre n'était même pas entamé…

Review pour l'encourager ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Hey ! Alors ? Je fais des progrès hein ?! Ça peut paraître futile, mais je suis fière de moi (et c'est plutôt rare !)

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

**maboroshi no sekai (ou Guest)** : Contente que le baisé t'ai plu ! Je me suis éclaté à l'écrire ! Quant au passage avec Kyoya et Yu... Je le trouve un peu niais quand même... Mais bon !

* * *

Titre : Etouffant succès

Résumé : Tsubasa est un célèbre écrivain oppressé par sa réputation. A New York, alors que son moral est au plus bas, un acte désespéré va changer sa vie… Mais peut-être pas comme il l'imaginait ! [Chapitre 2]

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Parodie, Humour

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Takafumi Adachi, respecté créateur de Beyblade.

Spoilers: Aucun (Univers Alternatif)

Couple : Ryuga x Tsubasa ; Kyoya x Ginka ; Mystère x Vous verrez bien !

Rating : M

Note : Oye ! Respect ! J'ai battu mon record de vitesse ! Gloire à Beyblade !

* * *

Commencement de la première journée au parc : normal.

Yu était surexcité, courant partout et jonglant entre attraction et stands de nourriture. Kenta le suivait en tentant –vainement- de le calmer, Ginka et Masamoune se défiaient toutes les cinq minutes : « Qui sera le premier à crier dans les montagnes russes ? » ou encore « Qui tiendra le plus longtemps sans tomber dans les bulles à eau(1) ? ». Et nous autres faisions notre vie chacun de notre côté.

Kyoya avait emmené Ginka à l'écart afin qu'ils soient tranquilles. Apparemment, ils étaient ensembles depuis plus d'un an ! J'en avais raté des choses intéressantes ! Cela dit, je pense que je ne réalisais pas vraiment la chose… Ginka, mon petit frère ne pensant qu'à son estomac, jour et nuit, en couple ? Improbable(2).

« -Tsubasa ! Dis, dis ! Tu viens avec nous ?, chantonna le serveur du Pegasus.

\- Où donc ?

\- A la tour de la terreur bien sûr ! »

Face à mon silence, Yu commença une argumentation énergique sans queue ni tête.

Je fus bien tenté de refuser –les manèges à sensations ayant des effets indésirables sur moi- mais il me l'aurait fait payer très cher… Et puis une fois désorienté par l'attraction, ce petit tyran aurait bien été dans l'obligation de me laisser tranquille. Je finis donc par céder : grave erreur. Car ceci était la première action de la phase une de son plan…

A peine sorti du manège, je m'écroulai dans les bras de Ryuga –préalablement prévenu de mon état futur par un des traîtres qui me servaient d'amis…

« Eh ben ? Ça ne va pas Tsu-Tsu ?, demanda ce sale petit calculateur avec un air faussement innocent. »

Si, si… Mes jambes ne me portaient plus, ma tête tentait d'imploser dans ma boîte crânienne, et mes nausées redoublaient d'intensité à chaque minute qui s'écoulait, rien de grave. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, pour tenir debout, j'étais obligé de me tenir à Ryuga –qui lui retenait à grande peine son fou rire.

J'avais besoin de souffler, alors nous nous séparâmes du groupe pour aller s'assoir sur un banc, où le silence s'installa.

« Ça va ? T'es pâle comme un linge. »

Je posai mon regard sur lui et me sentis étrangement mieux. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines, nous ne nous étions plus parler, pourtant sa voix me parut si familière…

Il me regardait intensément, et mes joues passèrent d'un blanc inquiétant à un rouge soutenu. Il s'approcha mais je ne bougeai pas. Il allait m'embrasser, je le savais et je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse, cela allait encore compliquer les choses. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas bouger d'un centimètre, mon corps ne me répondait plus.

Plus que quelques millimètres nous séparaient. Il fallait absolument que je trouve une parade, du genre faire un malaise. Seulement, après mon corps, se fut mon cerveau qui disjoncta dès lors que ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes.

Il m'attira contre lui et s'empara plus librement de ma bouche. Pareillement à notre premier baisé, je répondis à son étreinte totalement contre mon grès, allongeant mes bras autour de son cou. Nos langues se mirent à danser ensembles, et tout le reste disparu. Il ne restait plus que lui et moi. Le geôlier et son prisonnier…

L'une de ses mains glissa le long de ma hanche tandis que l'autre approfondissait notre contact, logée sur ma nuque. Des frissons incontrôlables parcoururent mon dos.

Lorsqu'enfin nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, une lueur de remord fila dans son regard : je m'étais figé. Pétrifié. Glacé.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas à cause de notre embrassade –du moins pas uniquement.

J'étais complètement déboussolé par ce contact si agréable et repoussant à la fois.

Je craignais que les autres ne nous aient vus et me cause des ennuis par la suite avec des questions gênantes.

Je tentais désespérément de comprendre la raison pour laquelle Ryuga avait franchi la limite une seconde fois –la première n'ayant déjà pas été un franc succès…

Et j'étais fasciné par ce que je voyais derrière mon vis-à-vis. Ce… Hasard cosmique qui venait de me sauver la mise…

« Ton frère est juste derrière toi… Enfin, je suppose que c'est ton frère… »

Ma remarque le fit se reculer. Il tombait bien celui-là ! Sans lui on aurait certainement recommencé… A cette pensée, je ne pus retenir un soupire dépité. Je n'étais même pas capable de repousser un pauvre mec non violent –certes il était bien plus fort que moi, mais si j'avais manifesté la moindre résistance, il se serait arrêté.

A cet instant, je réalisai que lui en avoir voulu durant tout ce temps était injuste : toute l'étendue du problème venait uniquement de moi. Allez savoir pourquoi il avait tenté de franchir cette muraille qui me protégeait depuis tant d'année, mais c'était moi qui l'avais laissé faire.

L'homme qui m'avait servi de diversion était réellement le frère de Ryuga, et ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Même leurs noms étaient similaires : Ryuga et Ryuto. Les trois seules différences entre eux : la mèche rouge de Ryuto était placé du côté droit, il était plus petit –en âge et en taille- et leur caractère. Le cadet était bien plus aimable que l'ainé. Bien moins effrayant aussi.

Ryuga alla parler à son cadet, quelques secondes plus tard, ils vinrent tous les deux me rejoindre sur ce même banc d'où je n'avais pas bougé –parce que, le manège combiné à Ryuga qui venait de me rouler le patin le plus déstabilisant qui soit, j'estimais que mes chances de tenir debout avoisinaient le néant. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

Ryuto était quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique. Cela-dit, alors que l'on attendait patiemment que le groupe reviennent de leurs aventures, il me regardait comme une bête curieuse. Mais impossible d'en savoir la raison…

Après plusieurs minutes de silence pesant, Ginka et Kyoya revinrent de leur balade –en se tenant par la main, ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée. Je répugnais tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la romance… Moi gêné ? Si peu…

L'espace d'un instant, je me demandai pourquoi ces deux-là nous rejoignaient maintenant, alors que le rendez-vous pour aller manger n'était que dans 20 minutes. Ma question se fana lorsque Kakeru entra dans mon champ de vision.

Ce-dernier avait toujours été du genre collant avec son frère. Avant, cela ne posait pas trop problème, mon ami préférait le garder portée de vue, mais à présent… Le regard fatigué de Kyoya en disait bien plus que nécessaire : il adorait –sans le dire évidement- son frangin, mais un peu de tranquillité n'aurait pas été superflue.

Jusque-là, rien de bien méchant. Une matinée dans un parc, entre amis, une attraction à sensation, un baisé volé… Arg… Ce fut en fin de soirée que tout dérapa.

Je vous donne un indice ? Alcool.

Ça y est ? Vous voyez un peu mieux le style de cataclysme qui eut lieu ? Laissez-moi tout de même vous raconter.

Le soir venu, nous nous rendîmes au restaurant. Le repas se passa des plus calmement, seulement après, tous décidèrent d'aller au bar fêter je ne sais trop quoi. Mon retour, notre sortie ou bien la venue de Ryuga et Ryuto –qui étaient déjà plus ou moins intégrés dans la petite famille- je l'ignore encore. Toujours est-il que quelques heures plus tard, nous étions tous –sans exception- complètement bourré. Ceux tenant le plus alcool aidant comme ils le pouvaient les plus éméché à retrouver le chemin de leur chambre.

Benkeï étant le plus robuste, et ainsi le moins atteint, se chargea de Kenta et Yu.

Ginka et Kyoya avaient déjà disparus depuis un moment.

Madoka expédia littéralement Masamoune dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient –à coup de pieds et d'hurlements hystériques- et Ryuto partit en portant Kakeru endormit dans ses bras, comme une princesse(3).

Et enfin, Ryuga et moi rentrâmes à notre chambre sans accros. Seulement une fois la porte fermée, mon sauveur me plaqua violemment contre elle et se mis à m'embrasser à pleine bouge. Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage à mon cerveau pour disjoncter une bonne fois pour toute.

Il passait inlassablement ses mains dans mes cheveux, comme s'ils étaient faits de soie, et compressait mon corps contre le sien. Ryuga… Il avait l'air si brutal en extérieur, presque dangereux. Pourtant, dès lors je m'en rendais compte, j'adorais cette partie de sa personnalité. J'en étais certain désormais : cet homme me rendait fou.

Quand il fut lassé de mes lèvres, il logea son visage au creux de mon cou et respira mon odeur à plein poumon. Elle avait l'air de lui plaire. Quelques instants plus tard je sentis sa langue glisser sur ma peau et sa main se balader sous mon T-shirt. Je gémis.

Ma raison tenta alors sa dernière offensive :

« -Ryu… Ryuga, arrête… Hm !

\- Chuut… Laisse-moi faire, je m'occupe de toi… »

J'allais répliquer mais, anticipant mon action, il me bâillonna de sa bouche. Puis il me passa sur son épaule et me porta jusqu'au lit où il se plaça à califourchon à dessus de moi, et continua son exploration, commençant à déboutonner ma chemise.

Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter, parce que ça rendrait les choses trop compliquées, parce que je n'étais pas prêt, parce que… Parce que j'avais trop bu. Beaucoup trop d'alcool coulait dans mes veines, je ne savais plus du tout ce que je faisais, et si on allait jusqu'au bout, je le regretterais surement. Pourtant, rien ne sorti de mes lèvres, si ce n'est des soupirs de bien-être. Mon esprit était terrifié, mais mon corps lui, brulait d'envie.

Et dans l'absolu, ce fut le corps qui gagna la guerre.

Ryuga fit ce qu'il avait promis : il s'occupa de moi. Et étrangement, il se montra tendre. Il me murmurait quelques mots doux à l'oreille, me caressait la nuque, et plongeait son regard dans le mien à chaque fois que je me sentais perdu. Le tout sans aucune erreur de timing, comme s'il était connecté à moi par la pensée.

Je me suis laissé aller.

**OooOooO**

La soirée se finit au septième ciel pour moi. J'avais même finit par totalement oublier que le lendemain, en me réveillant, il y avait de grande chance pour que je fasse un arrêt cardiaque en ma rappelant nos activité très peu éthiques… Si tenté que je me souvienne ! Tout le reste passa au second plan, Ryuga occupant le premier.

Au même moment, de l'autre côté du bâtiment, dans le petit espace vert s'éparant l'hôtel du bar, Ryuto et Kakeru parlaient tranquillement, brisant de leur seuls murmures ce silence si parfait. Un vent léger et printanier s'engouffrait élégamment dans les feuilles fraiches des arbres, tous dormait désormais : humains comme animaux. Tous sauf ces deux hommes, allongés dans l'herbe humide.

Kakeru s'était réveillé et observait les étoiles, sous le regard attentionné de Ryuto –qui n'avait finalement pas été capable de retrouver le chemin de sa chambre…

« -Ça tu vois, c'est la constellation du lion ! C'est celle de mon grand frère !

\- Ah ?

\- Oui ! Et même que mon frère est trop fort ! Il a déjà battu toute une bande de gars trop louche !, il fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration, Toi aussi tu as un frère ! Alors on va pouvoir parler !

\- Pourquoi ? Il faut obligatoirement en avoir un pour te parler ?

\- Non ! Mais comme ça je peux te poser des questions ! J'ai jamais eu d'ami ayant un frère, alors je ne sais pas si le mien est normal ! Ça vaut le coup de vérifier, non ?

\- Euh… Oui, surement. Mais, Ginka et Tsubasa ne sont pas frère ?

\- Par adoption seulement. La mère de Tsubasa est morte quand il était petit, c'est à peine s'il s'en souvient… Ryo étais son meilleur ami, alors en dernière volonté, elle lui a demandé de prendre soin de lui.

\- C'est triste…, soupira Ryuto.

\- Moui… Bon alors… Première question : il te surveille quand tu sors avec des amis ?

\- Non, jamais.

\- Il te laisse faire des trucs dangereux, genre de la moto ?

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment faire de la moto, mais il n'y verrait aucun inconvénient.

\- Il te laisse avoir un petit ami ? »

Ryuto fut mal à l'aise devant la question de Kakeru. Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine, et il lui posait des questions de plus en plus personnelles. Et puis il venait de dire "un" petit ami, sous-entendu : je suis gay, et je sais que toi aussi. C'était plutôt inhabituel comme entrée en matière… Il répondit tout de même :

« -Oui. A condition que je ne tourne pas autour de celui qui l'intéresse…

\- Ah !, Ryuto sursauta, Je le savais ! Kyoya n'est pas normal !

\- Je pense que tu t'emballes un peu… Il n'y a pas qu'un seul comportement de grand frère, et Ryuga n'est pas la référence ! Kyoya –même si je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça- est plus protecteur que Ryuga, c'est tout.

\- Et c'est bien ?, réplica le vert complètement perdu, essayant en vain de faire fonctionner les deux neurones rescapés du tsunami alcoolisé.

\- Oui et non… Il te protège, ça c'est bien. Mais parfois il en fait trop, et c'est étouffant pour toi. Il faudrait le lui dire.

\- Je ne t'ai pas attendu figure-toi ! Mais rien n'y fait ! Il dit qu'un adolescent incapable de retrouver sa propre maison dans une ville qu'il connait depuis qu'il est né doit être surveillé de très près. Tu te rends compte ?! C'est abuser ! »

Ryuto resta silencieux un moment. Ce garçon était aussi innocent que maladroit ! Se perdre dans sa ville natale, ça relevait de l'impossible pour lui ! Et encore, si ce n'était que ça ! Kakeru avait vraiment l'air de croire que ce n'était pas grave ! Il l'imaginait bien prendre de l'avion, mais se tromper de destination(4) !

« -Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Euh… Ben non… Tu te perds vraiment dans ta propre ville ?

\- Oui. Pas toi ? »

Il ne sut quoi répondre…

**OooOooO**

A l'autre bout de la planète, un conseil au sommet se tenait dans les locaux de la Dark Nébula, ma maison d'édition.

Doji était assis à une table noire d'encre, et attendait patiemment que son espion envoyé sur le terrain revint. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du fond s'ouvrit dans fracas mortuaire. Reji était de retour.

« -Alors ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

\- En effet. Il est au rentré chez lui, au Japon.

\- Comment cela se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas été prévenus ?!, s'égosilla l'éditeur, La presse ne le lâche pourtant jamais depuis la révélation de son identité ! »

L'homme se tut quelques instants, hésitant à divulguer ses informations à son patron –de crainte qu'il fût furieux certainement- mais finit par parler.

« -C'est Ryuga, monsieur. Il l'a… Prit sous son aile…

\- Lui ?! Vous dites… Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Je l'ignore. Mais toujours est-il qu'il le protège. J'ai mis près de deux semaines retrouver Prophète par sa faute.

\- Je vois… Il n'a pas fini de nous causer des problèmes… Il va falloir nous en débarrasser… »

L'éditeur allait se lever pour rejoindre son bureau quand l'espion l'arrêta, une expression sadique dans le regard. Cette information lui vaudrait certainement une promotion. Une très grosse promotion.

**A SUIVRE…**

* * *

(1) Vous savez, ce sont les bulles en plastiques remplies d'air dans lequel on met des gens et qui flotte sur l'eau. C'est super galère de tenir debout !

(2) Ce mot sonne intello, non ? ^^

(3) Après tout, lui aussi était pompette… Heureusement que Kyoya n'était pas là !

(4) Clin d'œil à maboroshi no sekai ! Soit dit en passant, j'ai adoré ta fiction "Le voyage de la chimère et du dragon" ! On a la même vision de Kyoya sur le sujet : le grand frère trop protecteur ! Mais bon, avec Kakeru, ça peut se comprendre !

* * *

Fin du second chapitre !

Le troisième mettra surement un peu plus de temps et j'en suis navrée, mais je manque vraiment de temps en ce moment ! Vous savez ce que c'est : des tas de choses à faire et trop peu de temps ! M'enfin, je fais de mon mieux, soyez en sûrs !

A bientôt, humbles mortels ! (Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus sortie celle-là ! XD)


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour mes petits sacrifices ! Nan, je plaisante... Je ne tue que les 31 octobre !

Je suis navrée pour l'attente, mais pour une fois, je suis totalement innocente ! J'avais pourtant fini d'écrire ce chapitre il y a un temps, mais je n'ai pas pu le publier. La raison est simple : j'étais chez la famille, et il n'y avait pas internet. Eh ouais, ça existe encore des gens qui n'ont pas internet ! J'ai été aussi désarçonnée que vous !  
Toujours est-il que pour mettre en ligne un chapitre sans connexion, c'est compliqué ! Encore désolé !

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

**maboroshi no sekai** : Contente que ça t'ai plût ! Moi aussi, je me suis éclatée en écrivant le passage de l'attraction ! Quant aux problèmes, il faut bien qu'il y en ait ! Ce n'est pas drôle sinon ! (Le grand retour de la sadique !)

**aiko otori** : Encore désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Sinon, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Je suis une grande fan du couple Ryuga x Tsubasa ! Quant au couple Kyoya x Tsubasa, je n'ai encore jamais écrit dessus... Mais j'essayerai à l'occasion !

* * *

Titre : Etouffant succès

Résumé : Tsubasa est un célèbre écrivain oppressé par sa réputation. A New York, alors que son moral est au plus bas, un acte désespéré va changer sa vie… Mais peut-être pas comme il l'imaginait ! [Chapitre 3]

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Parodie

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Takafumi Adachi, respecté créateur de Beyblade.

Spoilers: Aucun (Univers Alternatif)

Couple : Ryuga x Tsubasa ; Ryuto x Kakeru

Rating : T

Note : Pour une raison qui m'est totalement sortie de la tête, je me suis drôlement amusée à écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant !

* * *

J'étais douillettement emmitoufler dans les couvertures et blottit contre une masse chaude rassurante. Mais mes méninges étaient encore bien trop endormies pour s'inquiéter de cette présence.

Je me rapprochai d'elle et y posai ma tête confortablement, tout en la caressant paresseusement du bout des doigts. Les minutes passèrent, la gelée qui me servait de cerveau émergeait de sa torpeur matinale tout doucement… Il était très rare que je passe toute une nuit à dormir, sans faire d'insomnie. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, j'avais eu l'impression de roupiller d'un sommeil de plomb durant douze heures !

J'entendais une respiration apaisée : ce devait être Ryuga. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, elle avait l'air d'être très proche de mon oreille. Juste au-dessus en fait… Impossible : la gelée léthargique de ma boîte crânienne avait dû faire une fausse analyse.

Cette conclusion éteignit le voyant rouge qui avait commencé à clignoter dans ma tête, signe de danger écarté. Rassuré, je resserrai ma prise sur mon oreiller chaud, tandis qu'une main inconnue vint caresser mon dos avec tendresse. C'était des plus agréables. J'étais du genre à aimer les petites attentions matinales, un soupire m'échappa.

Il me fallut dix bonnes secondes pour réagir -c'est-à-dire lever mollement la tête vers ce qui la portait depuis tout-à l'heure.

Brutalement je m'arrachai à son étreinte, reculai vivement et tombai du lit dans lequel se trouvait mon compagnon de chambre. La chute agit comme un électrochoc sur mon crâne : tout me revint en mémoire. Le bar. L'alcool –et sa meilleure amie : gueule de bois. Puis le retour dans la chambre… Et le reste…

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, j'attrapai le drap qui était tombé avec moi et couru m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Ceci fait je me laissai glisser contre la porte et toute une armée de pensées se mirent à tourner dans ma tête.

J'avais couché avec Ryuga. Ryuga !

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'étais passé par la tête ?! Enfin, ça c'était facile à deviner : Alcool.

Plus jamais je ne m'en approcherai !

Et si les autres venaient à l'apprendre ?! Pire : et si ils nous avaient entendus ?! Qu'est-ce que je dirai ?

Plus gros problème encore : comment sortir alors que Ryuga se trouvaient juste derrière la porte ?! Comment affronter son regard ? Et lui, comment allait-t-il réagir ?!

A cet instant, je me rendis compte de plusieurs éléments. Le premier : le monde avait l'air tellement plus simple dans mes romans… Les problèmes se résolvent d'eux même, sans réels soucis. Le second : Ryuga avait raison, je fuyais désespérément. Amis comme ennemis. Bonheur comme tourments. J'étais lâche. Et la troisième, sans aucun doute celle qui dominait les autres, le vrai trouble qui s'était emparé de tout mon être…

\- C'était ta première fois ?

Une pierre me tomba dans l'estomac. Evidemment que oui ! Quel imbécile celui-là ! Je perdais mes moyens pour un simple baisé, alors ÇA ! Comment osait-il me poser la question ! J'eus envie de lui hurler que je le haïssais, que je voulais qu'il parte, qu'il disparaisse de ma vie une bonne fois pour toutes, mais rien de sorti de mes lèvres. Je me rappelai cette douleur insupportable qui avait étreint mon cœur lorsque je lui avais dit pour la première fois. Et je ne voulais pour rien au monde qu'elle revienne me hanter.

Il prit mon silence pour une affirmation et je le sentis s'assoir contre la porte.

\- Je suis désolé… C'est l'alcool, enfin, pas seulement… Mais… Je n'aurais pas fait ça si j'avais été sobre…

Je le sentais hésiter, cherchant désespérément les bons mots pour me calmer, pour ne pas s'attirer ma haine éternelle. Et la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut que je trouvais ça mignon. Adorable même.

Drapé dans le tissu que j'avais subtilisé, je l'écoutai silencieusement s'excuser. Ma tête me faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Je compris d'un coup pourquoi mon père nous avait toujours tenus éloignés de boisson dangereuse de ce genre : ça à l'air marrant, c'est bon, mais le lendemain tu te réveilles avec une migraine post-apocalyptique ! Une vraie tuerie ! Sans compter ce qu'on fait pendant la période de béatitude qu'elle procure… Un conseil : ne tentez jamais l'expérience.

\- Ouvre cette porte, s'il te plaît…

Sa voix était suppliante. Je fus tenté de l'écouter, mais ça n'était pas sûr. Sûr dans le sens de la sécurité. Je commençais à le connaitre : il allait me prendre dans ses bras, me rassurer, et moi, docilement, j'accepterais. Je me laisserais aller. Mais aller où au juste ? J'étais terrifié. Mon monde changeait –chose que je détestais- et ce bien trop vite à mon goût.

J'avais peur de tout. Peur qu'il me laisse tomber à jamais, peur d'aller plus loin avec lui, peur que les autres apprennent ce qu'il s'était passé… Mais pourquoi au juste ? Je n'avais aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce soit dans le fond ! Je me sentis idiot.

\- Tsubasa… Je te promets qu'il ne se passera plus jamais rien si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Enfin, en pleine possession de tes moyens je veux dire. Et moi, je ne boirais plus. Histoire d'être certain de ne plus faire de connerie. Tu me crois ?

Oui. Evidemment que je le croyais. Seulement aucun mot ne sut sortir de ma gorge. Je m'étais figé. Ma tête me tournait, je sentais mon sang battre dans mes tempes ? C'était insupportable.

\- Ouvre cette porte, je t'en prie…, il hésita un instant avant de continuer : Je t'aime…

Les trois derniers mots me firent redescendre sur terre. Ryuga amoureux de moi ? Ok, soit… En fait non, je n'y croyais pas. Mais je ne le voyais pas, je ne faisais que l'entendre : impossible de savoir s'il mentait ou non dans ces conditions.

Je me relevai lentement, toujours enveloppé dans le drap blanc, et ouvrit la porte –en ratant la poignée à trois reprise…

Ryuga était là, torse nu, uniquement habillé d'un pantalon noir. Son regard était emplit de détermination, il dégageait une aura de force inépuisable. La première pensée qui traversa mon esprit endolorit fut que je me blottirais bien dans ses bras. Je m'y sentirais en sécurité, au chaud… Puis au bout de quelques secondes, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas qu'une pensée ! J'étais bel et bien lové contre lui ! Et étrangement, je me sentis mieux, ma migraine se calma. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille, callai ma tête au creux de son cou, et me laissai aller à ses caresses rassurantes. J'en avais besoin, j'étais complétement perdu. Il me fallait un repère, une chose à laquelle me raccrocher. Cette chose c'était Ryuga.

Je me sentais bien. Si bien que j'en vins à me demander pourquoi je le fuyais tant. Après tout, il pouvait bien me rendre heureux…

\- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ?, commençais-je d'une voix paresseuse, Ou c'était juste pour me convaincre de sortir ?

\- C'est vrai. Je t'aime. Et je sais bien que ce que j'ai fait n'est pas le meilleur moyen de te mettre en confiance… Je suis désolé.

\- Moi aussi. Quand je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ce soir-là… Ça a du te faire mal…

\- Ouais, ça tu peux le dire… Mais c'était ton choix, et je ne voulais pas que tu me haïsses… Alors j'ai obéis…

Malgré moi, sa réplique je fis rire. Un rire bête que je n'avais pas eu depuis des années. Ryuga se sentit vexé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? T'aurais préféré que je te harcèle ?

\- Non, non…, assurais-je en relevant la tête vers lui, C'est juste que l'image du dragon féroce et puissant qui cède docilement face au sale caractère d'un petit oiseau sans défense, et sur un ton aussi piteux, c'est plutôt comique !

\- C'est ça ! Marre-toi tant que tu le peux encore !

Je ne m'en privai pas ! Si bien qu'il se mit à rire lui aussi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais le cœur léger. Je riais, et il riait avec moi.

Puis nous nous somme calmé, toujours plongé dans le regard de l'autre. Seuls quelques centimètres nous séparaient encore. Et ses lèvres me parurent plus attirantes que jamais. J'eus envie de les gouter. Et lui eut envie de saisir les miennes.

Il s'approcha de moi doucement –trop doucement. L'attente était intolérable. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et plaqua sans plus de manière sa bouche contre la mienne. Cela agit comme un électro-choque sur nous. Ryuga m'attira contre lui, m'enlaça, et approfondit notre baisé. Et pour une fois, j'étais entièrement consentant. Je ne me contentais plus de me laisser faire tranquillement, alors que dans ma tête, je me détestais pour être aussi faible.

Non, plus de ça. Désormais j'étais serein. Mes mains glissaient sur son torse musclé. Finalement, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas trouvé utile d'enfiler une chemise ! Ça me permettait de m'amuser un peu !

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, Ryuga m'observa attentivement, presque anxieusement. Il se détendit quand il me vit sourire.

\- Ouah… J'aime quand c'est toi qui chercher mes attentions…

\- Moi aussi…, répondis-je en glissant mes doigts sur ses muscles –que je trouvais très attirants.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va essayer, nous deux ?

\- Oui. J'aimerais bien.

Cette fois, ce fut son tour de sourire bêtement. J'avais décidé –non sans une nette appréhension- d'arrêter de fuir et de me lancer dans l'inconnu. Un tournant tout à fait nouveau et décisif pour quelqu'un comme moi !

\- On va rejoindre les autres ?

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?, répliquais-je avec animosité, Tu ne portes qu'un pantalon, et moi je suis complètement nu.

\- C'est vrai ?, réplica mon homme munit d'un sourire pervers, Il y a peut-être quelque chose à faire alors…

\- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ?!

\- T'avais qu'à naître moins sexy. Alors, on va défaire mon lit cette fois ?

**OooOooO**

Dès lors, nos comportements changèrent du tout au tout. Au lieu de se tenir le plus éloignés possible l'un de l'autre, nous étions désormais soudés ! La tension entre nous était retombée, et ça, c'était agréable pour tout le monde.

Ryuga et moi avions reprit nos comportements ante-glaciation sans problème : il m'embêtait et me provoquait, et moi je me mettais en colère. Normal. Une fois même, nous nous sommes battus ! Mais c'était légitime : il m'avait piqué ma brosse à cheveux ! Le rustre ! Bien entendu, j'ai perdu la bataille, je me suis vexé, et il a été gentil –adorable même- avec moi tout le reste de la journée pour ce faire pardonner. Dans ces conditions, j'aime perdre !

Par contre, lui et moi –surtout moi- nous étions mis d'accord : notre relation devait être tenue secrète, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'avais mis en sourdine la peur panique qui m'éloignait de Ryuga, mais pour le moment, il m'était impossible de penser à m'afficher devant mes amis –et le reste du monde ! Fort heureusement, ça n'eut pas l'air de déplaire au principal concerné. Sauvé !

Et puis, il y avait Kakeru et Ryuto. Ceux deux-là s'entendaient à merveille, au plus grand déplaisir de Kyoya qui les trouvait beaucoup trop proches. Et en tant que meilleur ami, ce fut à moi qu'il vint se plaindre !

C'est ainsi que quelques jour plus tard, mon cher pote et moi-même nous retrouvâmes cachés derrière un buisson afin d'espionner Kakeru et son prétendu petit ami. Quelle tuile ! Ce jour-là j'avais prévu d'aller faire du canoë avec Ryuga, juste tous les deux… Mais Kyoya en avait décidé autrement, et insister aurait attiré des soupçons.

Kakeru était assis sur un banc, une barbe à papa dans une main, et des beignets dans l'autre, face à Ryuto qui avait l'air de se demander comment un si petit corps pouvait cacher un si gros estomac. Le vert regarda à tour de rôle chacune de ses mains, puis décréta que la barbe à papa avait la priorité : il croqua dedans, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage.

\- C'est vraiment super bon la barbe à papa ! Tu es sur que tu n'en veux pas Ryuto ?

\- Non merci. Rien qu'à te voir manger, j'ai mal au ventre !

\- Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi…

Ils rirent de leur petite plaisanterie, et Kyoya implosa de rage. Il se mit alors à poser des questions –auxquelles je n'avais pas les réponses bien sûr, mais il les posait quand même- tel que « Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus celui-ci ? », « Mon frère est bien trop jeune pour ça, non ? », je me suis furtivement demandé de quoi il parlait exactement, « Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce Ryuto n'est pas en réalité un dangereux criminel en cavale ?! », et autres divagations. De toutes manières je n'écoutais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait ! J'étais perché sur mon petit nuage de bonheur. Je pensais à Ryuga sans cesse, j'avais envie de planter mon vieux compère sur place et d'aller le rejoindre, où qu'il soit. Je laissai échapper un soupire et attirai ainsi l'attention de Kyoya :

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien, rien… Seulement, espionnez ton pauvre et innocent petit frère ne fait pas parti de mes hobbies…

\- Ah… Oui je comprends que ça puisse te paraitre…

\- Exagéré ?, tentais-je de dire en cachant du mieux possible mon irritation.

\- Voilà. Mais je t'assure que c'est nécessaire ! Kakeru est un empoté né ! On ne peut quand même pas le laisser à la merci du premier mec louche venu !

\- Eh ! Mon frère n'est pas louche !, réplica une voix grave et puissante, Et puis t'es mal placé pour faire la morale à quiconque avec tes cicatrices de gothique vampyre(1).

Ryuga ! J'eus une envie quasi incontrôlable de lui sauter au cou, mais je me retins. Il s'ennuyait forcément tout seul dans son coin, alors il nous avait rejoint –ou plutôt m'avait rejoint.

J'en étais vraiment très heureux, avant de me rendre compte qu'il y avait de l'orage dans l'air : leurs petits frères respectifs flirtaient ensembles, Kyoya détestait l'adolescent à la mèche rouge pour cette raison, Ryuga adorait Ryuto et était prêt à le défendre, et moi j'étais pile entre les deux… Aie.

\- Nan mais de quoi tu te mêles toi, hein ? C'est mon petit frère qui est concerné, alors fiche le camp !

\- Le mien aussi est concerné figure-toi ! Laisse-les donc vivre leur vie en paix !

\- Hem…, tentai-je sans vraiment y croire, Du calme tous les deux.

\- Ah ! Si tu crois que je vais abandonner mon Kakeru –si fragile, si délicat, si nigaud- aux griffes de ton affreux frangin, sans avoir vérifié ses antécédents judiciaires, tu rêves !

\- Qui traite Ryuto de délinquant ?!

\- SILENCE !

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais j'ai du coffre ! Les deux autres l'ont appris à leur dépends ! Kyoya fit un bond en arrière et Ryuga sursauta –puis esquissa un sourire navré.

\- Ça suffit., déclarai-je avec tant confiance qu'aucun ne se sentit de me couper, Certes Kakeru est une personne d'assez fragile qui a besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Jusqu'alors, ce quelqu'un c'était toi, Kyoya. Mais il grandi, et ça, c'est normal. Je te l'ai déjà dit un millier de fois : un jour il faudra le laisser prendre son envol. Ce jour est arrivé. Il est grand temps que tu te fasses à cette idée. Il est grand temps que tu le laisse faire ses propres choix, et ses propres erreurs. Rien ne changera le fait qu'il est ton petit frère, et Kakeru t'aimera toujours en tant que tel. Ne l'étouffe pas. Pas maintenant. Ce serait la pire erreur que tu puisses faire. Ryuto n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, au contraire. Je pense qu'il sera tout à fait capable de prendre soin de lui. Ce choix, il leur appartient. A eux. Pas à toi. Toi tu dois rester à disposition si jamais ça vient à mal tourner. Tant que ce n'est pas le cas, reste en dehors de leurs affaires. Ça vaut mieux.

Sans un mot de plus, je tournai les talons et m'éloignait d'un pas décidé. Ryuga me suivi, encore pantois par ma tirade lourde de sens. Car après tout, je m'adressais autant à mon meilleur ami qu'à moi-même.

Kyoya, lui, resta figé sur place durant de longues minutes. Quand il reprit quelque peu consistance, son regard convergea vers le banc où étaient assis Kakeru et son copain. Ces-derniers étaient tendrement enlacés, et leurs bouche soudées.

Il soupira.

**A SUIVRE…**

* * *

(1) C'est un petit délire qu'on s'était fait, une amie et moi, il y a longtemps ! On tentait d'imaginer le passé des personnages, avant qu'ils ne se consacrent qu'au Beyblade ! Par exemple : pourquoi Nile a-t-il ce maquillage étrange sous les yeux ? Parce que jadis, il était manquin ! Oui c'est un peu tirer par les cheveux, mais très drôle !  
Et concernant Kyoya, c'était en rapport avec ses cicatrices : il se les serait faites durant une période gothique-vampyre, de même que ses canines !  
Une affaire à suivre !

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3 !

Concernant la suite, je ne sais pas du tout quand elle arrivera : je risque de bouger, et donc d'avoir le même problème que pour celui-ci.

A plus ! Et vive Beyblade !


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello ! Ça faisait un moment n'est-ce pas ? Je suis vraiment, sincèrement, terriblement, cauchemardesquement désolée !

Non vraiment, je tiens à présenter mes excuses à tout le monde, tout particulièrement à Aiko et Mabo. J'ai été particulièrement lente ce coup-ci. Rien de grave, rassurez-vous, ceux avec qui j'ai conversé pendant ma "pause" savent que je vais bien. C'est juste que… J'ai eu une panne, si on peut dire. Cette année a noté beaucoup de changements, et je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à écrire. Mon petit équilibre parfait à un peu penché. De plus, j'ai pas mal bloqué pour ce chapitre. Mais je suis de retour, et pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Soit dit en passant, j'ai commencé cette fic en étant novice, et je ne savais pas comment engager une conversation en MP. J'ai donc répondu aux reviews directement sur les pages chapitres. Ben... On a commencé comme ça, on va finir ! Mais je changerai de technique à l'avenir : maintenant que je sais comment l'utile fonctionne !

_Réponses__ aux reviews :_

**maboroshi no sekai **: Merci beaucoup ! J'aime aussi beaucoup l'image de Kyoya en grand frère poule. ^^ Et pour Tsubasa et Ryuga, oui, un grand pas en avant... C'est officiel, tu vas donc vouloir m'assassiner après avoir lu ce chapitre !

**aiko** : Merci ! Encore désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**backura1** : Chacun ses goûts ! Heureusement pour toi, tu peux continuer ta lecture en paix : on n'en reparlera pas de sitôt ! Et effectivement, je suis une grande (très grande) fan de ce couple ! Ils sont juste trop mignons ensemble ! Ravie que ça te plaise, merci pour ta review, et j'espère que le suite de plaira !

* * *

Titre : Étouffant succès

Résumé : Tsubasa est un célèbre écrivain oppressé par sa réputation. A New York, alors que son moral est au plus bas, un acte désespéré va changer sa vie… Mais peut-être pas comme il l'imaginait ! [Chapitre 4]

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Parodie

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Takafumi Adachi, respecté créateur de Beyblade.

Spoilers: Aucun (Univers Alternatif)

Couple : Ryuga x Tsubasa

Rating : K

Note : Ce chapitre est un peu plus sombre que les autres, mais rassurez-vous, rien d'éprouvant ! Et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les sad-ends, sachez que moi non plus !

* * *

Le séjour au parc se poursuivit calmement, sans aucun accro. Ginka s'était fait partisan du mouvement "Laissons Kakeru et Ryuto vivre leur vie en paix", fondé par moi-même et rejoint par tout le monde excepté Kyoya. L'écriture de mon roman avançait bien, le syndrome de la page blanche semblait me fuir. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Ryuga se montrait assez discret. Quelques regards insistants, de petits sourires discrets, de légers effleurements… Rien de plus. Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'il ne suive mes directives que pendant quelques jours, avant de superbement les ignorer… Il fallait croire qu'il était plus compréhensif que je ne le pensais. Tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes. Mon esprit scientifique aurait dit que mon état de béatitude était dû à l'augmentation d'endorphines et d'ocytocine dans mon organisme, et l'absence quasi totale de mauvaises pensées à la baisse de sérotonine résultat direct de tomber amoureux. Mais honnêtement, je m'en moquais. De toute manière, mon esprit scientifique était en grève depuis un petit moment déjà.

Quelques jours passèrent encore, et vint le temps de rentrer à la maison, la tête pleine de bons souvenirs, le cœur léger. Une fois de retour, la vie reprit son court paisiblement : écriture, café, repas de famille, sorties furtives en amoureux… La belle vie en somme.

Dans les romans, c'est généralement à ce moment précis que tout foire méchamment. Et devinez quoi ? La vie d'un écrivain est parfois bien plus similaire à celle de ses héros fictifs qu'à celle d'humains lambda, normalement constitués et bien-pensants comme cette terre en comporte des milliards.

**OooOooO**

Ce devait être une semaine ou deux après notre retour du parc. J'étais tranquillement avachi sur le canapé du salon, mes mains pianotaient sur mon clavier à un rythme régulier. Le silence régnait dans la maison : Ginka et Kyoya était au cinéma, mon père à son travail, et Ryuga en balade. Enfin, balade… Tout était relatif. Je l'avais quelque peu fichu à la porte. Quoi de plus légitime ? Lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce que moi, soit il me parlait d'autre chose et brisait ma concentration, soit il faisait du bruit intentionnellement pour attirer mon attention et brisait ma concentration, soit il me couvrait d'attentions et de câlins comme le gentil petit ami affectueux qu'il était –ou pas- et _anéantissait_ ma concentration. En outre, pour travailler le plus efficacement possible, le mieux était que je sois hors de sa portée. CQFD.

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi et j'eus l'occasion de boucler 2 chapitres. Chapitres qui par ailleurs se terminaient tout deux d'une façon terriblement guimauve. Je soupirai.

\- Il faudra que je pense à arranger ça quand ma béatitude sera passée, mes lecteurs ne comprendraient pas ce revirement. Passer de l'extrêmement angoissant à l'extrêmement fleur bleue… Rude la transition.

Avec un sourire, je posai mon ordinateur sur la table basse et m'étirai. Assez bossé. Scrutant la pièce d'un œil fatigué, je vis le sac à dos de Ryuga dans l'entrée. Cet idiot l'avait oublié. Quoiqu'en y repensant, c'était plutôt moi qui ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'en saisir. Me levant paresseusement, je pris le sac avant de remonter à l'étage. Quitte à bouger, autant optimiser le résultat : retourner dans ma chambre en faisant un petit détour par la chambre d'amis –juste en face- pour ranger le dit sac avant que quelqu'un –Ginka- ne se prenne les pieds dedans.

Seulement, à peine arrivé en haut de l'escalier, je trébuchai sur ce satané tapis trônant fièrement dans le couloir de sa couleur rouge pétard. Je le haïssais depuis des lustres celui-là. Combien de gamelles je mettais pris par sa faute ? Une de plus en tout cas. Je me relevai en l'insultant, et avançai pour récupérer les affaires de mon amant éparpillées sur le sol, quand un étrange carnet attira mon attention. Je connaissais chaque objet lui appartenant : je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je lui avais hurlé de ranger son foutoir. Il était le mec le plus bordélique qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer. Mais ce carnet ne me disait absolument rien. Chose étrange au demeurant, puisque cela indiquait que c'était sa seule possession qu'il gardait rangée. Cachée même.

Poussé par la curiosité, je m'en saisi. C'était un vieux carnet d'un marron délavé, dont un coin était corné. Je m'assis sur le lit et l'ouvris. Mon souffle se coupa d'effrois.

**OooOooO**

\- Tsubasa ? Tu es là ?

Ryo venait de franchir la porte d'entrée. Respirant un grand coup, je me décidai à poser le carnet que j'avais déjà parcouru dans son intégralité pour descendre. Quand mon père croisa mon regard assassin, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Une aura mélangeant colère et horreur émanait de moi. Si bien qu'il ne me posa même pas la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, de peur que ma rage ne lui éclate au visage. Et entre nous, c'était une très bonne analyse de sa part.

Je m'installai dans un fauteuil, glaçant l'atmosphère du salon. Et même l'arrivé de Kyoya et Ginka riant aux éclats ne fut pas de taille face à moi. Après ce que je venais de découvrir ? Rien n'aurait pu me calmer. La rage consumait chacune de mes cellules, prête à exploser. Mon frère d'adoption fut moins clairvoyant que son père, et me demanda ce qu'il m'arrivait. Son air soucieux et perdu ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Et quand lui et Kyoya s'en aperçurent, ils comprirent que le problème était grave.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Dégage.

Cela me fit bizarre, même dans mon état. Je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais parlé à Ginka aussi froidement et méchamment. Il semblait d'ailleurs sur le point de fondre en larmes quand Ryuga apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Oubliant totalement mon frère et son copain qui me regardait durement, et le pris par le bras, l'attirant dehors, pour enfin me placer devant lui.

\- Ben qu'est-ce que t'as ?, demanda finement Ryuga au terme de plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI ?! COMMENT TU PEUX ME DEMANDER ÇA ?!

Mon hurlement ameuta mon meilleur ami et ma famille à la fenêtre, mais je n'y fis même pas attention. Ryuga avait l'air totalement paumé.

\- T'ES UN GRAND MALADE EN FIN DE COMPTE ! "DÉFORMATION PROFESSIONNELLE" ?! C'EST ÇA OUAIS ! DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU JOUES LES STALKERS, HEIN ?!

\- Quoi ? Ecoute, je comprends rien de ce que tu me dis là…

\- Ton carnet. TON PUTAIN DE CARNET ! JE L'AI TROUVE ! ET J'AI VU CE QU'IL Y AVAIT DEDANS ! ALORS ?! DES EXPLICATIONS PEUT-ETRE ?!

A ces mots, mon vis-à-vis devint pâle.

\- APPAREMMENT TU VOIS OU JE VEUX EN VENIR ! C'ÉTAIT PAS UN HASARD, N'EST-CE PAS ?! QUE TU AIS ÉTÉ LA POUR ME SOUSTRAIRE A UNE MORT CERTAINE ! EVIDEMMENT QUE TU ÉTAIS LA ! ÇA FAISAIT QUOI ? UN AN QUE TU ME SUIVAIS A LA TRACE ?! CONSIGNANT TOUS MES FAITS ET GESTES DANS TON CALEPIN ?! ET PUIS TU PRENAIS DES PHOTOS AUSSI ! JE LES AI TOUTES VUES !, je repris mon souffle l'espace d'une demi seconde avant de reprendre aussi sec, DANS MA MAISON D'ÉDITION, AUX GALAS, DANS LA RUE, A LA BOULANGERIE, CHEZ MOI BORDEL ! CHEZ MOI !

Ryuga, resté silencieux durant tout mon monologue, s'approcha de moi. Il avait finalement troqué son air inquiet et coupable pour un sourire charmeur et assuré. Arrivé à mon niveau, le me saisit le bras et le caressa doucement.

\- T'es encore plus canon quand tu te fâches. Tu me rends dingue, tu le sais ça ?

Dingue, oui. Ce type était dingue, à n'en pas douter. Un cinglé, un fou. Un danger.

\- LÂCHE MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Ma voix se brisa sur la dernière syllabe. L'autre, plus que surpris de voir des larmes s'écouler sur mes joues se recula d'un pas.

\- Je… Je te faisais confiance. J'avais mis mes angoisses au placard.

\- Tsu-chan, je…

\- NON, TAIS-TOI ! Je ne veux plus te voir, plus t'entendre. PLUS SAVOIR QUE TU EXISTES !

Je me sentais trahi. J'avais l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait jamais dit ou fait n'était que mensonge. Qu'il s'était joué de moi. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je l'aimais. Je l'aimais comme un fou. J'étais bien avec lui, je voulais rester à ses côtés. Mais l'homme que j'aimais n'était visiblement qu'un déséquilibré mental, et moi j'étais sa proie.

Le cœur en morceau, je partis en courant. L'air se rafraîchissait et je ne portais qu'un T-shirt, mais qu'importait. J'avais besoin de partir, de courir, de réfléchir. Mes larmes trempant toujours mes joues, je m'enfuis.

\- Tsubasa, attends ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Tsu-chan !

Ryuga se retrouva seul devant la maison de mon enfance, mon père et mon frère scotchés à la fenêtre l'air peiné et déboussolé, tandis que Kyoya se renfrognait. Lui sentait que je ne rentrerais pas de sitôt à la maison. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus juste.

A une heure aussi tardive, plus aucun de mes endroits familiers n'était ouvert : la bibliothèque, le café, mon ancien lycée… Hors de question de me réfugier chez qui que ce soit, et je n'étais pas prêt à rentrer. En désespoir de cause, je partis au parc de jeu où nous aimions nous amuser enfant. Installé sur un banc les yeux à demi clos, alors que la nuit tombait doucement, je me laissai entraîner dans de vieux souvenir du temps de l'innocence.

Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour devenir adultes, ou prennent d'avantage de temps que les autres. J'ignorais dans quelle catégorie je devais me placer, mais une chose était sûre : être adulte, je n'étais pas prêt. Toutes ces responsabilités, tous ces devoirs, toujours faire attention à ce qu'on dit, ce qu'on fait, ce qu'on pense ! Etre dans l'obligation de trouver sa place dans la société, sans se tromper. Trouver un logement, un travail, un conjoint, et avoir des enfants ; c'était ça la vie ? L'objectif ultime de la race humaine ? Il était loin le temps où je passais ma vie le nez dans mes bouquins, le corps ancré à la réalité mais l'esprit libre de toute contrainte, voguant sans limite dans des mondes peuplés d'anges, de fées et d'elfes. Je ne demandais pourtant rien de plus. Lire, écrire et penser. Était-ce trop demander pour que le sort s'acharne tant sur moi ?

Mes parents étaient morts, je me rappelais à peine de leurs visages. En dépit de tout l'amour paternel dispensé par Ryo, je m'étais toujours sentit seul et malheureux au fond de moi. La seule passion que je n'ai jamais eue fut l'écriture, ce qui me valut d'être repéré puis engagé par Doji, un rêve qui s'était terminé en une tentative de suicide. La seule personne que j'avais jamais aimée me traquait purement et simplement depuis des années.

Mis en perspective, le "Problème Ryuga" était sans doute le plus léger. Mais étrangement, c'était le plus douloureux. Une enfance solitaire, la pilule était passée. Une célébrité écrasante, la douleur était écartée. Un amour trahit, mon cœur était scarifié.

La colère avait laissé place à la douleur et à l'incompréhension. Le Ryuga que je connaissais était fonceur, tête-brûlée, indélicat… Bourrin. Pas patient. Encore moins appliqué. Après réflexion, je ne l'imaginais pas espionner quiconque des heures durant. Et pourtant, c'était bien son écriture dans ce fichu carnet. Alors comment ? Dans quel but ? Pourquoi moi ?

A cet instant, je me dis qu'il aurait peut-être été judicieux d'écouter ses explications. Je ne pouvais pas les deviner après tout. Et dans le fond, en dépit de ma paranoïa légendaire, j'avais confiance. Du moins, je voulais avoir confiance. J'espérais qu'il ait une bonne raison qui justifierait ce journal de stalker.

Plusieurs heures après avoir fuis ma propre maison, enfin calmé et disposé à écouter le pourquoi du comment, je me décidai à rentrer. Fuir c'était bien, mais une fois ses idées rassemblées, le mieux était d'aller affronter ses soucis. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'un violent coup me fit perdre connaissance.

**OooOooO**

Errant comme une âme en peine dans le centre-ville, Ryuga passa des heures à ma recherche. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû m'en parler plus tôt, m'expliquer de quoi il retournait, qu'il n'était pas un fou ou un harceleur. Seulement, trop heureux que je l'accepte enfin, il n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment. Il voulait simplement que les choses s'arrangent, et elles s'étaient arrangées. Pourquoi prendre le risque de me faire me rétracter ? Il pensait avoir le temps de me rassurer, de me sécuriser, pour ensuite me faire part de la vérité.

Il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Son fidèle carnet s'en était chargé.

Étouffant un énième soupire, il reprit la direction de la maison, espérant que les autres avaient eu plus de chance que lui et pensant que, de tout façon, je rentrerais tôt ou tard. Il ignorait que je n'étais déjà plus moyen de le faire.

Une fois de revenu, il s'aperçu que tout le monde était déjà là, que je brillais par mon absence, et que la porte d'entrée avait été forcée durant leurs recherches. Pensant d'abord à un cambriolage, Ryo avait fait le tour de la maison et la sentence était tombée : seule ma chambre avait été volée. Mes cahiers, mes bloc-notes, mon ordinateur, mon portable… Tout ce qui me servait à retranscrire mes idées avaient disparu.

Ryuga ne mit pas deux minutes à comprendre la situation : l'inévitable s'était finalement produit.

Doji m'avait retrouvé.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

J'espère que vous a plût. Comme dit dans une note précédente, il reste un chapitre puis l'épilogue. Ensuite on en aura terminé avec cette fanfiction !

En théorie, la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder (le chapitre 5 est entamé et l'épilogue presque bouclé). Voici voilà !

Kiss a tout le monde !


	6. Chapitre 5

Hello les bladers !

Nous voici de retour pour un cinquième chapitre -qui en fin de compte ne sera pas le dernier ! Pour plus de détails : rendez-vous à la note de fin de chapitre !

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**maboroshi no seka**i : Merci beaucoup pour ton com' ! Ça m'a surprise de voir sa taille ! Beaux progrès ! XD  
Contre productif... J'aime ta façon de penser ! "La tuer ? Oui pourquoi pas... Ah ! Mais non, suis-je bête ! Je veux la fin ! Hors de question qu'elle meurt avant !" En tout cas, merci de me pardonner ! Je t'assure, ça se terminera bien !  
Ravie qu'il t'ait plût ! (J'avoue que c'est quand même mon angoisse numéro une que tu n'aimes pas... ^^') Pour Tsubasa, ça m'a bien fait rire d'écrire ce passage. J'imagine tellement bien Ryuga en je-m'en-foutiste notoire ! "Laisse tomber ta paperasse, t'auras bien le temps plus tard !" Et pour Kyoya, j'avais l'image de toute la bande en pleine manif, Yu en première ligne portant une bannière plus grande que lui ! XD Bonne lecture !

**Glitzy** : Je ne suis pas persuadée d'avoir tout compris, mais merci ! Tu dis que tu ne comprends pas une chose, je peux peut-être t'aider ? En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !

* * *

Titre : Étouffant succès

Résumé : Tsubasa est un célèbre écrivain oppressé par sa réputation. A New York, alors que son moral est au plus bas, un acte désespéré va changer sa vie… Mais peut-être pas comme il l'imaginait ! [Chapitre 5]

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Parodie, Adventure

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Takafumi Adachi, respecté créateur de Beyblade.

Spoilers: Aucun (Univers Alternatif)

Couple : Ryuga x Tsubasa

Rating : T

Note : Rating T pour les quelques injures ! Mais bon, c'est la fin de la fic, c'est un peu plus adulte que le reste, et le langage s'adapte en conséquence.

* * *

La première chose qui m'interpella à mon réveil fut le froid. J'étais gelé, purement et simplement frigorifié. Il devait faire dans les 5° Celsius, j'étais toujours en T-shirt, et aucune sensation de couverture ou autre élément du même genre. Rien d'autre que le sol austère et dur sur lequel j'étais allongé.

La seconde fut une migraine titanesque : encore pire que celle de ma cuite au parc d'attraction, et vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas peu dire. J'avais si mal que je me demandais comment j'avais bien pu dormir en supportant cette douleur.

Ce qui m'amena à la troisième constatation, à savoir : mes souvenirs de la veille. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais, mais je n'avais rien à y faire et je n'y étais certainement pas de mon plein grès. Il me fallut un effort quasi surhumain pour rassembler des brides de mémoires suffisantes pour comprendre ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

Lorsque ma dispute avec Ryuga me revint, je me sentis mal. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit là, à mes côtés, en cet instant précis. C'était stupide de l'incendier ainsi, sans lui laisser la moindre chance. J'avais tellement envie qu'il me serre dans ses bras…

Puis mon dernier souvenir reparu à son tour, et je me sentis d'autant plus mal. Enlevé. J'avais été enlevé. Cette idée me paraissait si improbable que je ne pus retenir un sursaut de frayeur quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux. Une pièce grise, vide de tout objet, dont la porte de métal et les barreaux condamnant l'unique fenêtre donnaient une grossière impression de prison. C'était sans aucun doute l'effet voulu.

Prenant sur moi, je me levai difficilement. Ma tête me tournait, un haut-le-cœur manqua de me faire retomber. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée quand Doji entra, munit de son habituel sourire supérieur.

\- Navré pour la violence dont nous avons fait preuve, mais il fallait absolument vous récupérer, Prophète.

\- Et le chloroforme ? Ça vous parle ?

Ma voix emplie de mépris et de cynisme eu au moins le mérite de lui faire perdre sa bonne humeur. Eh non, l'habituel Prophète calme, compréhensif et un peu dépressif avait bel et bien disparu, pas de chance pour lui.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il souhaitait aussi facilement qu'à son habitude, il grimaça.

\- Ce Ryuga sème décidément la rébellion partout où il passe.

\- Pardon ?!

A l'évocation de mon… sauveur, je lui jetai un regard interdit. Son sourire supérieur lui revint bien vite, comprenant que les informations de Reji étaient véridiques.

\- Oui, nous savons que c'est lui qui t'a protégé pendant ton petit… Burn out.

_Petit burn out_ ? C'est ainsi qu'il considérait le fait de se jeter du 18e étage ?

\- Et que tu as développé pour lui des sentiments tout à fait singuliers…

Mon malaise grandit alors que son sourire se fit plus menaçant.

\- Si bien qu'il te serait sans aucun doute insupportable de le savoir souffrant par ta faute.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?!, demandais-je sentant la peur s'insinuer en moi, comprenant trop bien la menace sous-jacente.

\- Que ton cher et tendre est désormais enfermé, sous notre contrôle, et que nous ne verrions aucun inconvénient à lui faire payer pour ton éventuel manque de coopération.

Afin de donner plus de poids à sa parole, il sorti son portable et me montra une vidéo. On y voyait Ryuga, enfermée dans une pièce très semblable à celle où je me trouvais, tournant tel un lion en cage. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

Doji rangea son portable, esquissa un rictus peu rassurant, avant de reprendre une expression neutre et une voix douce qui pourtant ne tromperait personne.

\- Mais je suis certain que nous n'aurons pas besoin d'en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?

La simple idée de devoir prononcer ces quelques mots me donna la nausée. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Hors de question que quiconque fasse du mal à l'homme que j'aimais. Surtout pas par ma faute.

\- Non en effet. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Elle sonna telle glas funèbre qui annoncerait qu'une âme a définitivement quitté ce monde. Sauf qu'ici, il signifiait d'avantage que la mienne y était enchaînée. Comme condamnée à y errer pour l'éternité.

\- Tu as un livre à finir, et des séances de dédicace à assurer il me semble.

**OooOooO**

\- Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Bien dormi ?

Doji entra dans ma prison, accompagné de Reji portant un plateau petit-déjeuner qu'il posa sur une petite table installée à la va vite.

De peur que je n'essaye tout de même de fuir, ou d'attenter à nouveau à ma vie, ils avaient préférés me laisser en cellule, m'apportant tout de même le minimum du confort : un lit, un bureau, une chaise, mes affaires que je supposais volées, et deux petites tables de part et d'autre de la pièce. J'y résidais à plein temps, Doji ne prévoyant de sorties que pour les séances de dédicaces ou les Gallas à venir.

Des jours avaient passés ainsi, je n'en voyais pas la fin. Ils se ressemblaient tous. Le binoclard ne tenait qu'à une chose : rafler la première place des ventes à son concurrent. De fait, il me mettait la pression pour que j'écrive plus vite la fin de mon roman. Quel idiot. Je n'avais jamais été aussi lent de toute ma vie. A peine écrivais-je une ligne qu'elle me paraissait horrible. A peine l'avais-je réécrite que je la trouvais encore pire. Et lui n'était même pas capable de comprendre que mon état mental influait directement sur mes écrits : c'était un vrai cercle vicieux.

Je n'allais pas bien, je n'écrivais pas bien. Il voyait que je n'écrivais pas bien, il menaçait Ryuga pour me motiver. Il menaçait Ryuga, j'étais tétanisé par la peur et la culpabilité, et donc n'allais pas bien.

Comment s'en sortir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire de toute manière ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous en souciez.

\- Mais bien sûre que si ! Tu es même ma _première_ préoccupation ! Jamais je ne laisserais quoi que ce soit t'arriver !

Cette fausse gentillesse qui suintait de tout son être était détestable en tout point.

Juste derrière lui, Reji m'observait fixement en se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre. Ce type avait toujours été louche, mais cette fois-ci, il était absolument terrifiant. J'ignorais si c'était ma situation de captif qui le rendait plus menaçant, ou si tout venait de lui, mais sa présence me rendait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir m'égorger à la première seconde d'inattention.

Doji ignora brillamment la tension présente dans l'air pour aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait.

\- Alors très cher, as-tu bien avancé ? Je ne voudrais pas être obligé de-

Une alarme se déclencha, coupant mon éditeur au bon milieu de sa menace –chose qu'il détestait au plus haut point, sa grimace valait le détour. Il prit quelques secondes pour se demander à quoi pouvait être due ce déclenchement inopiné, et quand il sembla trouver sa réponse, son visage se décomposa.

\- Reji, avec moi., lança-t-il d'un ton net et cassant.

Puis ils partirent tous deux, me laissant seul avec mon étonnement.

Doji se déplaçait en personne pour résoudre le problème ? J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais pas du tout ce qui pourrait nécessiter une telle attention. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de m'attarder d'avantage sur mes questionnements : un brusque bruit de choc métallique me fit sursauter.

De toute évidence, la personne responsable de ce capharnaüm, tentait d'enfoncer ma porte.

La panique me gagna, de même qu'une petite lueur d'espoir. Cette personne n'avait visiblement pas les clés, il y avait donc de bonne chance que ce soit un allié venu pour me délivrer. Mais ça pouvait aussi être un ennemi ayant volontairement provoqué une diversion pour m'approcher en toute quiétude. L'image de Reji s'imposa à moi et un frisson d'horreur me parcouru.

Je décidai pourtant de suivre la voie de l'espoir. Après tout, ça restait une occasion inespérée de m'enfuir. Je m'approchai de la porte et saisis la poignée que je tirai vers moi de toutes mes forces. Face à cette double attaque, la porte ne tint pas plus d'une minute. A son ouverture, je fus propulsé en arrière, mais rattrapé in extremis par une forte poigne que je commençais à connaître.

\- Ryuga ?!

Un étrange mélange de joie, de soulagement, d'incompréhension et de frustration s'emparèrent de moi lorsque ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens.

Il me prit dans ses bras sans plus de cérémonie pour une étreinte salvatrice. Il était là, devant moi. Il me serrait contre lui. Ses muscles endoloris par l'effort tremblaient, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. L'accolade dura quelques secondes à peine, avant que la situation ne nous revienne à tous les deux.

Il allait parler quand ma question fusa. La situation était inattendue et très réjouissante, mais j'avais beau réfléchir, je ne trouvais aucune réponse. Il ne pouvait décemment pas être là.

\- Comment tu t'es échappé ?!

\- Échappé ? Mais d'où ?

Sous mon regard ébahit, le visage rassuré de Ryuga se déforma de colère avant qu'il ne frappe le mur derrière lui de toutes ses forces. Puis d'un pas rageur, il revint vers moi.

\- Ce connard de Doji t'a fait croire qu'il m'avait hein ?

\- Croire ? Mais non… La vidéo…? J'y comprends plus rien ! Il avait une vidéo de toi ! Tu étais enfermé !

\- Putain, j'aurais dû le flinguer et faire disparaître son corps y'a trois plombes déjà !

\- Que…

\- Je t'expliquerais, ok ? Je t'expliquerais, mais là, il vaut mieux qu'on se barre vite fait !

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois ! Il me prit la main et se mit à courir vers la sortie la plus proche. Sortie qu'il paraissait avoir déjà nettoyé de tout garde –désormais en sale état. Je les aurais presque pris en pitié si l'idée persistante que c'était sans doute l'un d'eux qui m'avait à moitié brisé le crane pour me ramener ici ne tournait pas en boucle dans ladite boite crânienne.

Arrivés dans la cour extérieure, nous fûmes pourtant confrontés à plus rude barrage qu'une bande d'êtres humains écroulé à terre. Le directeur de la Dark Nébula nous attendait de pied ferme, et bien escorté. Reji à sa droite, trois sbires évoquant étrangement des ours –les frères Kumade me semblait-il- et une demi-douzaine d'homme supplémentaires. D'après moi, aucun doute, on était très mal. Mais Ryuga, lui, semblait plutôt confiant.

\- Tient… Regardez qui voilà !, cracha Reji tel du venin de serpent, Ce cher Ryuga. Toujours pas retourné en taule ?

\- Fait étonnant en effet., acquiesça Doji.

Il me jeta un bref regard, et voyant que j'étais complètement perdu, il y vit une occasion rêvée pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Oh… Tu n'as donc pas jugé utile de mettre ce bon Prophète au courant ? Lui qui t'a pourtant ouvert son cœur ! Tu n'as donc-

\- MAINTENANT !

Doji n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi ce cri soudain de la part de mon ami qu'une ombre encapuchonnée surgit d'un coin de mur pour assommer un de ses sbires Puis deux. Puis un troisième, avant que les autres ne saisissent enfin ce qu'il se passait derrière eux. Ryuga profita de cette diversion pour se charger de ceux qui restaient. Pendant ce temps, le binoclard s'était acculé contre un mur de peur de prendre un coup perdu –ou volontaire d'ailleurs- alors que Reji s'était approché de moi dans l'espoir de me faire son otage et de fait, reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Espoir tué dans l'œuf suite au magistral coup de poing administré par mes soins. J'étais gentil, certes, mais son sourire de dément ferais perdre son calme à n'importe qui. Le craquement sinistre qui retentit suite à impact témoignait de toute la rage que j'y avais mise. Sa mandibule était sans doute en deux ou trois morceaux, et son gémissement de douleur me procura une satisfaction plutôt malsaine.

Sa besogne terminée, Ryuga se tourna vers moi.

\- Magnifique uppercut.

\- Merci, mais j'avoue qu'il n'était pas vraiment prémédité.

\- Ouais je sais ! L'autre serpent fait cet effet à tout le monde !

Mon regard se posa d'abord où était jadis Doji -ce lâche avait déjà pris la poudre d'Escampette- puis sur le garçon encapuchonné dont j'avais déjà une vague idée de l'identité. D'après ce que j'avais pu en voir, Ryuga n'avait qu'un seul contact social : son frère, Ryuto. Je devinais aussi qu'il avait sans doute servi de diversion pour permettre à Ryuga de venir me chercher. Vu leur ressemblance troublante, ils n'avaient dû avoir aucun mal à berner un égocentrique fini comme Doji.

Le cadet ôta sa capuche, s'approcha de moi pour me prendre brièvement dans ses bras, fit un signe de tête à son frère, et parti aussi sec en lançant qu'il s'occupait de l'autre mégalo à lunettes. Je n'avais même pas envie de connaître les détails pour le moment.

L'heure des explications avait sonnée.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Oui, je sais, c'est pas cool !

J'ai dit précédemment qu'il ne restait qu'un chapitre, et bien... J'ai changé d'avis ! En fait, le chapitre tel qu'il était censé être au début fait finalement la taille de deux chapitres "normaux". Donc je l'ai coupé en deux. Mais comme on ne peut pas couper n'importe où, cette partie est un peu plus courte que la moyenne, et la seconde un peu plus longue. Il ne manque que quelques paragraphes au sixième chapitre, donc quelques jours devraient être amplement suffisants pour le boucler.

A très bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 6

Hey !

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre ! Et comme je l'ai dit précédemment, il est un peu plus long que la moyenne. Rien à ajouter. Bonne lecture !

_Réponse à la review : _

**maboroshi no sekai** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et entendu, je le rajouterais ! A vrai dire, dans l'idée de départ, c'était censé être plus "Humor" que "Adventure", mais bon... Faut croire que je suis plus douée dans l'aventure ! XD  
Qui aime bien châtie bien comme on dit ! Mais tout se termine bien, comme promis ! (Et pour Ryuga, vu comment ils ont attrapé Tsubasa... Même une armoire à glace s'écroule avec un bon coup de batte de Baseball dans la tête ! ^^ M'enfin, qui serait venu chercher Tsu-chan si ce n'est lui ? *petite réflexion* Tsubasa fait une princesse en détresse très convaincante.)  
Concernant Kyoya, ça pourrait en effet, mais ce serait injuste envers Ryuto : il n'a rien fait lui, c'est son frère qui n'a pas toujours suivi les bonnes personnes (tu sauras en lisant, je ne voudrais pas te spoiler !). Sache juste que Ryuto est un brave petit. U_U  
J'espère que la fin te plaira -et ne pas avoir été trop longue ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Titre : Étouffant succès

Résumé : Tsubasa est un célèbre écrivain oppressé par sa réputation. A New York, alors que son moral est au plus bas, un acte désespéré va changer sa vie… Mais peut-être pas comme il l'imaginait ! [Chapitre 6]

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Parodie, Adventure

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Takafumi Adachi, respecté créateur de Beyblade.

Spoilers: Aucun (Univers Alternatif)

Couple : Ryuga x Tsubasa / Ryuto x Kakeru

Rating : T

Note : Comme promis, cet ultime chapitre conclut l'intrigue et l'action. Soit dit en passant, je présente mes plus humbles excuses à tous les journalistes ! Je vous admire beaucoup en dépit des apparences ! Vous faites un boulot fantastique ! La liberté et le libre arbitre passent d'abord par l'information, alors merci pour tout ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Tranquillement allongé dans l'herbe au Parc de Belleville, dans le 20e arrondissement, je m'accordai un moment pour reprendre mes esprits.

Car oui, en sortant du bâtiment, une surprise de taille m'attendait : on était à Paris ! Je me doutais bien que Doji m'avait caché dans un pays étranger pour plus de discrétion. Les possibilités étaient vastes, la Dark Nébula avait des bâtiments dans nombres de villes de divers pays. J'avais pensé à New York, Washington, Berlin, Moscou, Hong Kong… Mais pas à Paris. Alors me retrouver avec une vue directe sur la Tour Eiffel –que je n'avais encore jamais vue en vrai- fut des plus surprenants.

A côté de moi, Ryuga semblait complètement détendu. Semblait. Parce qu'au fond, je savais bien qu'il était assez anxieux à l'idée que je pus me relever, lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'un psychopathe, et partir sans au revoir. Ce à quoi je répondrais : pas sans réponse. On m'avait assez laissé dans le flou comme ça.

Quand mon cerveau me parut assez calmé pour un remettre une couche supplémentaire, je m'assis en face de lui.

\- Alors ? Tu m'expliques ?

\- Je… J'explique quoi en particulier ?

\- Tout. Sans omettre aucun détail. Dans le cas contraire tu expérimenteras l'uppercut. Et dans l'intérêt de ta mâchoire, je te déconseille cette option.

Il retint un sourire au profit d'un soupire.

\- Bon. Commençons par le début… Quand j'étais ado, j'étais pas… Quelqu'un de très fréquentable. J'enchaînais connerie sur connerie. Si bien que j'ai fini en maison de redressement, et même en prison pour mineur pendant quelques mois. C'est après cet épisode que Doji et la Dark Nébula m'ont trouvés. J'avais un profil intéressant : un gosse paumé qui sais ce battre, user de l'imitation, et qui n'a pas peur de se fourrer dans les ennuis. J'avais 17 ans. Ils m'ont formé pendant un an, et à ma majorité j'ai été engagé. J'ai vite vu qu'ils trempaient dans du pas net, mais à l'époque, je m'en moquais : c'était un job comme un autre. J'ai commencé comme simple sous-fifre, et puis ils se sont rendu compte que je pouvais faire beaucoup plus. Je suis passé garde du corps personnel pour les perles rares comme toi que ramassait Doji. Des chanteurs, des écrivains, des mannequins, des acteurs… De tout en somme. Et puis je suis passé multi-agent. Je faisais ce que j'ai fait pour toi : organiser divers événements en secrets ou en grandes pompes selon les besoins, protéger, soutenir psychologiquement… Bref, faire en sorte que les perles rares _restent_ des perles rares.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et je devinais que c'était à ce moment de l'histoire que tout se gâtait.

\- Mais comme tu peux t'en douter, j'en ai eu marre. Pas du boulot -j'aime bien encore aujourd'hui- mais de la Dark Nébula. J'ai voulu partir, évidemment Doji ne m'a pas laisser faire. C'était il y deux ans, il a fait exactement la même chose que pour toi : il a menacé de s'en prendre à mon frère si je ne lui obéissais pas. Là j'ai vraiment réalisé à quel point il était taré et dangereux., il s'arrêta une seconde le temps que l'idée fasse son chemin dans sa tête comme dans la mienne, C'est d'ailleurs surement à ce moment-là que la vidéo qu'il t'a montré a été filmée. Je tournais en rond, essayant désespérément de trouver une solution qui me permettrait de nous sortir de ce guêpier, mon frère et moi. Et au cas où tu te demanderais, c'est aussi comme ça que j'ai su où tu étais précisément. J'ai été enfermé dans la même pièce que toi, je me suis dit qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir 36 cellules, aussi barjos soient-ils.

Un sourire cynique fleuri sur ses lèvres alors que j'étouffais un petit rire.

\- Disparaître sans laisser de trace c'était mon job. J'ai établi un plan qui, avec du recul je m'en suis bien rendu compte, n'aurait jamais marché. La seule raison pour laquelle Ryuto et moi on a pu s'enfuir sans être rattrapé, c'est toi.

Petit à petit, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Les réponses qu'ils me donnaient me paraissaient tour à tour évidentes. A un tel point que me savoir au centre de l'équation ne me fit même pas tressaillir.

\- Ils t'ont repéré et Doji à tout de suite vu ton potentiel, ce que tu pouvais leur apporter. Alors ils nous ont laissés tomber, tout simplement oubliés. Pour se concentrer sur toi. Quand j'ai su ça, je me suis senti coupable. J'avais grandi, et savoir qu'un autre allait surement vivre ce que moi j'avais vécu, et que c'était justement cet autre qui nous avait permis de nous en sortir indemne… Ça me rendait malade. Alors j'ai décidé de garder un œil sur toi.

Il fit une courte pause, mal à l'aise.

\- Ça va te paraître complètement con, je le sais bien… Mais… Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, dans les locaux de la Dark Nébula au Japon… Tu étais assis dans un des grands sofas des salles de réunion, l'air perdu, apeuré… Et pourtant déterminé. Et j'ai… Enfin… J'ai plus ou moins eu le coup de foudre…

Il me fallut trois seconde pour comprendre le sens de ses derniers mots bredouillés, cinq de plus pour assimiler, et dix minutes ensuite pour calmer mon fou rire !

\- Te marre pas, je suis très sérieux ! Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé ! Et… Ça ajouté à la culpabilité que je ressentais déjà, je me suis juré de te protéger de Doji ! Et de casser la gueule de Reji qui louchait un peu trop sur toi à mon goût aussi, mais bon… Tu t'en es chargé toi-même, c'est pas plus mal.

\- Et jaloux avec ça ! Mon pauvre Ryu-chan trop fleur bleue pour son bien !

\- Tss… Et dire que je prends sur moi pour te le dire…, répliqua-t-il toutefois avec un mince sourire amusé.

Il reprit son souffle puis reprit avec plus de sérieux une fois mes éclats de rire calmés.

\- C'est là qu'à commencer le stalkage. Je suis pas un déséquilibré mental, quoique je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu l'ais cru. J'ai fait ce carnet afin de garder une trace des observations que je faisais. Si Doji s'en était pris à toi, j'aurais eu des preuves indiscutables de sa culpabilité. Et puis accessoirement, ça me permettait d'extérioriser toute l'attirance que j'avais pour toi, à distance. Ne sourit pas !

\- Ok, ok… Et donc ? Il y a une suite ?

\- Concrètement je crois que j'ai fait le tour des grandes énigmes… Si on entre dans les détails, lors de ton accident de voiture, c'est moi qui ai appelé les urgences. Tu m'as fait une de ces trouilles… Quand les ambulanciers t'ont emmené, ils ont dit que ça irait, alors j'ai tout tenté pour préserver ton anonymat. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire, de loin. Mais Doji avait déjà tout révélé à la presse avant que je ne tente quoi que ce soit. Un démenti aurait été vain.

Son regard s'obscurcit, tout comme le mien en comprenant à quoi il pensait. Inutile de le dire à haute voix, mais c'était évident que l'accident n'était qu'une mise en scène. Ils voulaient que mon identité soit révélée. Au début, le mystère qui planait au-dessus de Prophète était bénéfique : les questions que cet auteur anonyme suscitait le rendait d'autant plus attractif. Mais briser ce mystère à un moment clé pouvait aussi rapporter gros. Il n'y avait sans doute aucune preuve, mais le comportement de Doji ne laissait pas place à l'ambigüité. J'avais moi-même eu des doute sur l'innocence de mon éditeur, et ce dès le début.

Je remontai mes genoux contre mon torse, croisai mes bras dessus et enfouis ma tête dedans.

\- Que va devenir l'autre mégalo maintenant ?

\- A l'heure qu'il est, Ryuto doit déjà l'avoir ramené chez les flics. Moi, en tant d'ex délinquant, je ne pouvais rien juridiquement parlant. Personne ne m'aurait pris au sérieux face à eux. Mais toi, il te suffira de l'attaquer pour enlèvement, séquestration, chantage, menace… C'est pas les raisons qui manquent ! Vu ton statut et ta popularité, Doji sera coincé, il ne pourra pas étouffer l'affaire. Et puis tu n'es pas la seule victime de ce mec. Que tu prennes les choses en mains en fera surement bouger d'autres. Il finira au trou pour un bon bout de temps, sa société s'effondrera, et tu devras te trouver une autre maison d'édition., je lâchai un soupire et il reprit bien vite, Ou pas.

\- Si, si… J'aime écrire. C'est mon petit paradis à moi, jamais je n'arrêterais. C'est juste que… J'aime pas le changement. Même s'il est bénéfique, même si ça signifie la fin d'un cauchemar. J'aime pas quand mes repères s'écroulent. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous obligés de s'écrouler.

Je relevai la tête pour croiser son regard. On y voyait un mélange de tendresse, de désolation, d'espoir et de terreur. Maintenant qu'il m'avait tout expliqué en détail, je n'avais plus aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Mes barrières qui ne demandaient qu'à céder en avaient désormais le droit.

Cependant une pointe de rancœur persistait tout de même.

\- Tu aurais dû me dire tout ça bien avant.

\- Je sais.

Troisième soupire. Au diable la rancœur. Ça faisait des jours que j'avais envie de me blottir dans ses bras, pourquoi me retenir alors que tous les problèmes étaient enfin réglés ?

Il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas à la vue de la manière dont il tomba en arrière ! Le choc lui coupa le souffle pendant que j'éclatais de rire.

Un ultime soupire passa mes lèvres, mais de satisfaction cette fois. Je me sentais étrangement à ma place. Et mine de rien j'étais très bien, installé sur lui. Monsieur était des plus confortables !

\- Tu… Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Techniquement, je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Si ce n'est d'être un peu stupide parfois., devant son regard stupéfait, je me sentis obligé d'argumenter, C'est vrai quoi, pour un mec qui vient de passer les deux dernière années à m'espionner, à apprendre mes moindre habitudes, mes moindres traits comportementaux, tu aurais pu anticiper le risque que je découvre tout et ce qui en découlerait.

\- Eh ! Mon carnet était planqué je te signale ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu fouillerais dans mon sac !

\- J'ai pas fouillé., déclarais-je avec assurance, Je me suis malencontreusement pris les pieds dans ce con de tapis, ce qui a conduit à l'étalement de tes affaires par terre. Et je persiste à dire que tu aurais pu anticiper : je suis serviable, et en tant que gentil petit ami, il était plus que probable que je range tes affaires –vu que tu as visiblement un différend avec l'ordre. En tant que stalker averti, tu dois connaître ma maladresse, et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu m'a déjà vu me rétamer deux ou trois fois à cause du dit tapis. En combinant les deux, on obtient la potentielle découverte du carnet.

On savait aussi bien l'un que l'autre que le raisonnement était tiré par les cheveux. A moins d'être extraordinairement paranoïaque, personne n'aurait pu anticiper un tel enchainement sans aucun signe précurseur. Mais peu importait, car l'accabler n'était pas le but. Ça n'était que de la provocation, et il l'avait bien compris.

\- Conclusion : tout est de ta faute., finis-je avec un sourire taquin.

\- De ma faute tu dis ?, répliqua-t-il faussement vexé.

Sans attendre, il inversa nos positions avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Au diable Doji. Au diable mes peurs irrationnelles. Au diable les passants du parc qui nous toisaient étrangement. A cet instant, seuls comptaient la bouche de Ryuga ancré sur la mienne, nos langues se qui caressaient sensuellement, et nos mains entrelacées avec bonheur.

**OooOooO**

Réconciliation et retrouvailles amoureuses passées, Ryuga et moi nous redîmes au commissariat de plus proche où Ryuto nous attendait patiemment, droit comme un I. Ryuga lui fit un bref signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire en réponse à son air inquiet, après quoi le garçon s'autorisa enfin à se décrisper. Cette scène fut aussi aberrante qu'attendrissante. Et dire que Kyoya se faisait une image de Ryuto à l'opposé de ce qu'il était vraiment !

Le groupe de soutient était une réelle bonne idée, mais l'approche se révélait définitivement trop simpliste. Je me fis la promesse qu'une fois rentré, je leur donnerais un véritable coup de main : tenir Kyoya éloigné autant de fois qu'il le faudrait –quitte à le menotter à un radiateur ou à soudoyer Ginka avec des hamburgers pour qu'il l'occupe-, l'engueuler tous les quatre matins, ou encore élaborer un dossier complet sur les conséquences de l'isolement social sur un ado et l'assommer avec pour être sûr que ça rentre une bonne fois pour toute.

C'était peut-être un peu extrême, mais ça valait le coup quand on prenait en compte que j'étais l'exemple parfais des dites conséquences. Les dépressions et tentatives de suicides, j'estimais avoir donné pour tout le monde. Si Kakeru voulait faire de nouvelles rencontres, grand bien lui fasse. S'il voulait un petit ami, excellente idée –ma vision du couple avait radicalement changée en quelques semaines, chose très effrayante au demeurant mais qui pouvait avoir son quota de positivité. Si ce petit ami s'avérait être Ryuto, merveilleux !

Car pour partir du jour au lendemain à l'autre bout de la planète dans le but de sauver l'amant de son frère, avec qui il n'a pourtant que très peu de contact, d'une dangereuse entreprise dirigé par un psychopathe à lunettes, le tout en risquant sans nul doute d'attenter à son intégrité physique et mentale en remuant de désagréables souvenirs surement toujours douloureux, et en dépit de tout ça réussir à s'inquiéter pour la réconciliation du couple des deux personnes déjà citées ; ce type ne pouvait être qu'un bon gars. Un peu bonne poire sur les bords, mais néanmoins un bon gars.

\- J'ai déjà prévenu le commissaire de ce qu'il s'est passé, dans les grandes lignes. Doji est en cellule et ils t'attendent pour que tu l'identifies formellement et pour prendre ta déposition.

J'hochai la tête et gagnai la salle que Ryuto me montrait –non sans croiser le regard encourageant de mon ex-ex-petit ami. Un homme bedonnant à l'allure sympathique vint à ma rencontre. Il se présenta comme étant le commissaire, et ajouta qu'il était très honoré d'être celui qui mettrait en taule l'agresseur du grand Prophète. Après une poignée de main chaleureuse et un autographe, il recueillit ma plainte et mon témoignage à l'encontre de la Dark Nébula le plus efficacement possible. Trois quarts d'heure suffirent pour que tout soit en ordre.

Doji serait extradé au Japon pour y être emprisonné dans l'attente de son jugement –et sans nul doute de sa condamnation. Et comme l'avait dit Ryuga, sa société n'allait pas faire long feu : toutes ses "perles rares" comme il aimait les nommer seraient vite repêchées par ses concurrents –car si on pouvait lui reconnaître une chose, c'est qu'il avait un don pour dénicher les talents-, la plupart de ses embrassades aux quatre coins du mondes seraient vite saisies par les autorités quand les chefs d'inculpations seraient rendus publiques, et enfin, ses sbires favoris tel que Reji seraient eux aussi envoyés en prison, puisqu'ils avaient tous les mains aussi sales que celles de leur patron.

Doji avait été trop confiant, trop arrogant. Il s'était cru invincible et hors d'atteinte. Il allait désormais en payer prix.

Je rejoignis les frères Atsuka le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais l'agréable sensation de m'être sorti une épine du pied. Une épine qui y était plantée depuis deux ans déjà. Autant vous dire que cela me fit un bien fou.

Ryuga s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras amoureusement, alors que je nichai mon visage dans son cou et nouai mes bras autour de sa taille. L'étreinte dura quelques minutes durant lesquelles plus rien n'avait d'importance. On avait juste tous deux besoin de s'assurer que l'autre était bien là, devant soi, en sécurité. Je devinai plus que ne vis le sourire attendrit de Ryuto. Ce dernier était ravi de voir que cette histoire d'obsession un peu malsaine se terminait bien en fin de compte.

Mon amant releva doucement ma tête d'une main pour faire se rencontrer nos bouches en un chaste baiser. Et le plus magnifique, ce fut sans doute que ça me parut tout à fait normal. On était au beau milieu d'un commissariat français, des dizaines d'yeux nous observaient comme un phénomène de foire, et je n'en avais rien à faire.

\- Il faut qu'on préviennent ton père et les autres que tout va bien., murmura Ryuga à mon oreille, Il était vraiment mort de trouille tu sais.

\- Il faut aussi qu'on rende publique l'emprisonnement de Doji, ainsi on aura la certitude que toutes ses "perles" serons au courant et libres., ajoutai-je.

\- Et si on pouvait aussi faire passer le message comme quoi : si tes fans veulent la fin de "Double Face", mieux vaut qu'ils te foutent la paix.

\- Tu crois que ça suffira ?, questionnais-je dans un petit rire nerveux.

\- Sans doute que non. Ça en dissuadera une partie, et je m'occuperais de l'autre. En revanche, ça mettra sans doute un terme à toutes les invitations que tu reçois. S'ils se rendent enfin compte qu'ils te font du mal, ils se calmeront je pense. Tout ce qu'ils recherchent, c'est la popularité. Tuer l'auteur en vogue, je doute que ça leur soit bénéfique.

Ça ne faisait pas forcément parti de mes plans, mais pourquoi pas ?

\- Alors ?

\- D'accord. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre la parole devant ces charognards.

**OooOooO**

Ryuto prit le premier avion à destination de Tokyo –lieu où les deux frères habitaient- afin de réunirent toutes leurs affaires et de résilier le bail de leur appartement. Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre décidé de s'installer à Yokohama définitivement, chose qui ravirait Kakeru et enragerait Kyoya. Je pourrais dire que moi aussi, j'en étais heureux, mais… Disons que ça n'était pas vraiment une surprise : Ryuga n'avait pas dans l'intention de me laisser, et son frère ne serait pas resté tout seul à Tokyo. Rien d'imprévisible en somme.

Pendant ce temps, Ryuga et moi étions toujours en France le temps de régler quelques inconvénients persistants déjà évoqués. Et le seul moyen de tous les régler le plus rapidement et simplement possible restait la chose de je détestais le plus au monde : une conférence de presse. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes entourés de vautours à tête d'homme, armés de caméras, d'appareils photos, de micros et d'enregistreurs sonores le tout devant l'aéroport d'Orly, sous le regard curieux de nombreux voyageurs. Et même si mon petit ami m'avait assuré les avoir choisis minutieusement de façon à ce qu'ils ne nous causent aucun problème, je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise.

Ryuga, tout au contraire, semblait dans son élément. Droit et fier, il s'avança en me tirant presque derrière lui et s'adressa à la foule d'une voix claire.

\- Bonjour, merci d'être venus. Tout d'abord, sachez que je vous ai appelé afin de faire un communiqué, et non pour une séance de question-réponse. Lorsque nous aurons dit ce que nous avons à dire, nous partirons.

Les journalistes n'ajoutèrent rien, prouvant leur assentiment. Je fus surpris de leur compréhension, même si je me doutais qu'ils ne respectaient ses paroles que pour éviter qu'on ne se rétracte avant de leur avoir transmis nos informations.

Ryuga fit un résumé concis de l'affaire Doji. Ses mots étaient simples mais tranchants. Le visage des rapaces se figea d'horreur quand ils surent pour l'accident orchestré –il n'y avait aucune preuve, mais l'avantage avec eux, c'est qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin- et pour l'enlèvement. Ils montraient aussi des traces de colère et de frustration : surement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas su voir qui était réellement Doji. Ils étaient ainsi passés à côté d'un scoop. Par égard pour mes amis, la tentative de suicide fut passée sous silence.

Cette histoire resterait une simple erreur de parcours sans gravité. Certes, elle avait tout déclenchée, mais qu'importait. Officiellement, la cause de mon retour était –comme l'avait dit Doji- un simple burn out.

Quand l'histoire fut terminée, j'esquissai un bref signe de tête à la foule et disparus aussitôt à l'intérieur du bâtiment. J'avais supporté autant que j'avais pu, mais là, toute cette attention braquée sur moi, c'était trop. A ma grande surprise, Ryuga ne me rejoignit pas. Il suivit mon mouvement du regard, sourd aux protestations des journalistes qui tenaient à avoir des réponses à leurs questions. Nous échangeâmes un long regard, et intuitivement, je sus ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Dans un sens, c'était une bonne chose : le message serait passé une bonne fois, et ça m'éviterais de le faire moi-même face à mes amis. D'un autre côté, l'apprendre de cette façon n'était pas forcément très délicat, et ça ne regardait pas cette horde d'animaux trop curieux pour leur bien.

Ryuga brisa notre contact visuel et je sus que de toute manière, c'était trop tard.

\- Ceci dit, je ne répondrais qu'à une seule de vos questions : qui suis-je ? Je m'appelle Ryuga Atsuka, j'ai été jadis un membre de la Dark Nébula que j'ai quitté il y a deux ans. J'ai assisté aux débuts de celui que vous appelez Prophète, et je l'ai vu sombrer petit à petit par votre faute. Vous l'étouffez, littéralement.

Quand il prononça ces mots, il paraissait bouillonner de rage.

\- Alors écoutez attentivement. Je suis un spécialiste de la disparition. Pour être plus clair, je connais chacun de vos protocoles, chacun de vos réflexes, chacune de vos pensées. Je sais comment vous fonctionnez, et comment vous éviter. Alors, considérez-moi comme un ange gardien, et ce que je m'apprête à dire comme une menace : continuez à le harceler, et vous ne reverrez plus jamais votre cher Prophète. A l'image de ces dernières semaines., il me jeta un dernier regard avant d'ajouter ce que je redoutais d'entendre : Je l'aime et je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Tenez-vous le pour dit, je protégerais mon petit-ami jusque dans la tombe s'il le faut.

Quittant les journalistes qui demandaient inlassablement d'avantage d'information, notamment sur la dernière phrase prononcée, Ryuga me rejoignit et plongea son regard dans le mien, attendant ma réaction. La colère ? Il venait de révélé au monde entier ce que je désirais cacher à mes propres amis. La gêne ? J'étais désormais sans armure et tous connaissaient ma faiblesse. La peur ? Ce discours venait d'officialiser des sentiments que je rencontrais pour la première fois.

Ces trois émotions se bousculaient en moi. Pourtant, il y avait aussi une once de… Joie ?

Malgré moi, un sourire se dessina sue mon visage. J'étais bêtement heureux et rassuré qu'il veuille rester avec moi. Que cette sordide histoire soit définitivement terminée.

Il sourit à son tour puis prit possession de mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Un baiser de promesse.

**FIN !**

* * *

_Note aux anglophones (et aux Français qui ne connaissent pas Paris) : _

**Le Parc de Belleville** : Il s'agit d'un parc végétal de 4,5 hectare inauguré en 1988. Très agréable à visiter, à son sommet il offre une vue panoramique sur Paris magnifique et possède une très belle fontaine.

**Aéroport d'Orly** : C'est le second aéroport français après Roissy Charles-De-Gaulle. Il possède deux aérogares : Orly Sud et Orly Ouest. C'est très grand, attention à ne pas se perdre !

* * *

Merci à toutes et à tous ! Nous voici arrivés à la fin !

Je vous fixe un dernier rendez-vous pour l'épilogue et on en aura fini avec cette fic ! Kiss !


	8. Epilogue

Hey !

Me revoici pour la clôture de cette fic !

_Réponse à la review :_

**maboroshi no sekai** : Comme promis ! Un happy-end ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^

Hommage aux français. Et puis je les voyaient tellement bien allongé dans ce parc ! J'ai même décidé de cette scène en le visitant alors ! Pour les subalternes : Mabo ! Je suis choquée ! Quel est cet élan de sadisme ?! /BLANC/ Bon, ok, j'avoue, j'y ai pensé. Mais puisque c'est ma toute première fic à chapitre sur FFN, je voulais quand même garder... Le côté innocent des débutants. ^^ Côté qui s'est vite barré d'ailleurs...

T'en fait pour ça, va ! Avec tout ce que j'ai déjà dit, et comment je le ridiculise, t'auras bien le temps de t'enfuir pendant qu'il s'occupera de moi... *petit instant de flottement* Oh... Oh... *vois sa mort arriver*

Tu la trouves bizarre ? XD C'est Ryuga d'un autre côté : je-m'en-foutiste et déconnecté ! Après, je ne sais pas trop comment elle a pu être ressentie. ^^

Au sujet du "Bonne poire"... Hum... Ouaip. ^^ Ravie que ça t'ait faire rire ! Elle m'a fait galérer cette phrase à rallonge ! T'imagine pas ! J'espère qu'elle est tout de même facilement compréhensible...

Désolée pour ce coup fantôme ! Je ne pensais pas à mal ! XD Tu verras bien en lisant ! ;)

En tout cas, merci pour ta fidélité sans faille ! Tu m'a vraiment encouragé à continuer ! Merci, merci, merci !

PS : En fin de chapitre, il y a une petite note pour toi (je ne peux pas la mettre ici sous peine de -léger- spoiler).

* * *

Titre : Étouffant succès

Résumé : Tsubasa est un célèbre écrivain oppressé par sa réputation. A New York, alors que son moral est au plus bas, un acte désespéré va changer sa vie… Mais peut-être pas comme il l'imaginait ! [Épilogue]

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Parodie, Adventure

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Takafumi Adachi, respecté créateur de Beyblade.

Spoilers: Aucun (Univers Alternatif)

Couple : Ryuga x Tsubasa

Rating : T

Note : Ainsi se termine ma fanfiction ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez aimé. Sur ce, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans la salle d'embarquement, je tournais en rond incessamment, attirant du même coup les regards curieux des autres passagers. J'angoissais comme jamais.

Mes amis étaient d'un naturel protecteur, la question ne se posait pas : ils avaient forcément regardé les infos pour avoir de nos nouvelles, et donc vu l'interview de Ryuga. D'où ma certitude qu'ils étaient au courant désormais –tout comme le reste du monde, mais à ce moment précis, je n'en avais rien ai faire de ce que pouvait penser Wilfrid, ancien soldat à présent retraité dont l'unique passion était d'observer les étoiles au fin fond de sa cambrousse, au sujet de ma mise en couple avec un homme. (1)

J'imaginais tous les scénarii possibles : le rejet, la joie, l'indifférence, la gêne, le refus… J'avais peur qu'ils me haïssent, ou bien qu'ils me bombardent de questions gênantes et personnelles –cette théorie étant bien plus probable, surtout avec un petit démon blond dans leur rang. Et si de cette histoire, il demeurait une seule chose qui n'avait pas changée et qui ne changerait sans doute jamais : je détestais être au premier plan. Sentir les regards sur moi me pétrifiait. Et en sortant de cet avion, j'allais être le centre d'intérêt d'une bande hétéroclite de jeunes adultes tous plus barrés les uns que les autres. Autant dire que j'étais presque aussi motivé qu'un condamné se rendant à la potence.

Ryuga, fatigué de me voir aller et venir, me tira par le bras et j'atterris sur ses genoux.

\- Eh, du calme. Tu vas leur flinguer la moquette !

Il m'attira un peu plus contre lui, de manière à ce que ma tête repose sur son épaule, et me caressa tendrement la nuque pour me calmer.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Que veux-tu qu'ils te fassent ?

\- J'en sais trop rien… Mais c'est terrifiant quand même.

\- Eh… Je suis là, moi. Et je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Alors décompresse, ok ?

J'acquiesçai docilement, mais mon rythme cardiaque ne ralentit pas.

Nous primes l'avion et sans rien dire à Ryuga, je repensai à comment j'étais arrivé en France à l'aller. J'étais inconscient, de fait il était impossible qu'ils m'aient fait prendre l'avion en passager. Donc soit ils m'avaient rangé dans une valise, soit ils m'avaient embarqué avec un jet privé. L'option du jet était plus probable, mais celle de la valise pas impossible, surtout connaissant le commanditaire. Cette idée me fit frissonner d'effrois et je me forçai à ne plus y penser : ça n'était pas en remuant ce genre de sombres pensées que je me sentirais mieux.

Les treize heures de vol me parurent à la fois interminables et bien trop courtes. Il fallait descendre de l'appareil et me confronter à mes amis, ma famille, et… Mon beau-frère ? C'était bien le titre que Kyoya possédait désormais par double filiation, non ? Par Ginka, et par Kakeru et Ryuto. Un soupire dépité m'échappa. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce à quoi ressemblerait le prochain dîner de famille (2).

\- Prêt ?

\- Non… Bien sûr que non…

Il serra ma main dans la sienne et nous sortîmes de l'aéroport.

Nous pûmes parcourir dix mètres. Passée cette distance, une horde d'humains hystériques nous coupèrent la route. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Ryuga me tira contre lui pour me protéger. Seulement, il n'y avait pas vraiment de danger : je les avais vus venir moi, mes potes de toujours ! Ils étaient habillés n'importe comment, décoiffés, ou zombifiés pour certains ! Madoka n'était pas maquillée, Kyoya avait les cheveux lâchés, Kakeru était en pyjama et avait un ours en peluche dans les bras, Benkeï avait mis son bonnet à l'envers et Yu tenait encore son plateau à la main, signe qu'il était partit précipitamment de son travail.

Un accueil charmant en somme.

\- Tsubasa !, s'écria Ryo en courant vers moi –toujours blotti contre mon homme soit dit en passant, Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ? Oh, s'ils t'ont fait du mal ça va saigner !

Il n'en avait pas l'air au premier coup d'œil, mais il pouvait être _réellement _effrayant quand on le cherchait ! Genre quand on kidnappe son fils…

\- Oui, tout va bien… Et pour la baston tu arrives trop tard…, je lançai un regard à Ryuga qui continua ma pensée.

\- Euh ouais… Je me suis un peu lâché, ils sont dans un sale état maintenant.

\- Je me doute !

Mon père et mon amant faisait ami-ami : bonne nouvelle. Avant mon enlèvement, ils s'entendaient déjà bien –Ryo lui était reconnaissants de m'avoir sauvé- mais il y avait quand même un certain malaise entre eux. Comme s'il se doutait que mon ange gardien ne nous disait pas tout. Et même s'il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé de ce côté-là, le fait que Ryuga se soit jeté corps et âme à ma recherche pour finalement me ramener à la maison sain et sauf une seconde fois avait dû finir de le convaincre. Un obstacle potentiel en moins, c'était bon signe. Car si le fait que j'aimais un homme ne lui aurait pas posé problème –la preuve en image avec Ginka et Kyoya-, que ce fut Ryuga aurait pu être plus dur à avaler. En effet, mon petit ami était certes gentil, attentionné et protecteur dans l'intimité, mais vu de l'extérieur il ressemblait d'avantage à un tueur mercenaire. Savoir son fils à la stature frêle et vulnérable entre ses mains aurait pu être inquiétant au premier abord. Ce genre d'inconvénients impromptus semblant s'éloigner, je m'autorisai à respirer de nouveau.

Mes amis nous regardaient tous avec de grands yeux scintillant d'émotion, alors que Ryuga expliquait calmement notre aventure à Paris avec Ryuto et Doji. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ils oscillaient entre la terreur et la colère, et nul n'interrompit son récit. Quand il eut terminé, jugeant qu'un verre nous ferait du bien à tous, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Café –non sans avoir empêché Kyoya de prendre le premier avion pour la France afin de, je cite : "Briser chacun des os de ce fils de pute en costard".

Mais alors que je commençais à caresser l'espoir que personne n'avais regardé la télé –l'antenne relais aurait pu être heurtée par un satellite espion ?- Yu s'approcha de moi, un sourire machiavélique plaqué sur le visage. Et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, j'eus envie de me faire rouler dessus par un bus. Pas de chance : on arrivait presque à destination et la rue était fermée aux véhicules. Satané destin et son sens de l'humour insalubre.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? Pour de bon cette fois ?

L'attention générale se retrouva subitement sur moi, et je piquai un fard. Et puis, que voulait-il dire par "Pour de bon cette fois" ?

Devant mon silence abasourdit, il se sentit obligé d'enfoncer le clou :

\- Ben quoi ? Tout le monde sait que vous vous tournez autour depuis le parc d'attraction ! Seulement avec toi, on avait encore des doutes. C'est que tu es bizarre quand même ! Tu l'aimais, tu le savais, mais tu ne voulais pas qu'il t'approche ! C'est complètement tordu comme résonnement ! Donc, ça y est ? Vous êtes enfin ensemble ?

Et dire que quelques années au part avant, il me demandait naïvement comment on faisait les bébés… Je laissai échapper un soupire : les enfants grandissaient trop vite.

J'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air et pris mon courage à deux mains. Après tout, le plus dur avait déjà été fait. Le monde entier était déjà au courant –grâce à l'agréable intervention de mon cher amour dont l'impatience pouvait parfois s'avérer bénéfique- et mes amis ne demandaient là qu'une confirmation.

Mon regard glissa sur Ryuga qui attendait, aux aguets. Un simple signe de ma part et il se serait chargé de répondre à ma place. Mais ce signe ne vint pas : c'était à moi d'agir. Il avait déjà tellement fait jusque-là, c'était à mon tour de lui prouver que moi aussi je voulais être avec lui, et le clamer haut et fort.

\- Oui, on est bel et bien ensemble.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

Ginka, fidèle à lui-même, nous félicita chaleureusement. Kyoya me fit un clin d'œil équivoque qui aurait pu avoir son petit effet si je n'étais pas déjà rouge pivoine, et Ryuto fit de même avec son frère qui lui répondit par un petit signe de victoire. Kakeru eut l'air réjouit avant de faire le lien entre notre relation et ce que ça impliquait pour Ryuto et troqua cet air avec le plus beau sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu : on avait fait un heureux collatéral. Et mon père afficha un visage affectueux, comme rassuré que je me sois finalement trouvé quelqu'un. Cependant, il y avait aussi un peu d'incrédulité dans ses yeux, certainement en rapport avec toutes ces tentatives visant à me caser vouées à l'échec puisqu'il ne piochait pas les "candidats" dans la bonne catégorie… Les autres avaient d'avantage l'air soulagés que les tentions passées se soient atténuées. Il était vrai qu'elles n'allaient pas revenir nous hanter de sitôt, j'y veillerais personnellement.

Quant à Yu, il semblait littéralement rayonner de joie. Si bien que je me demandai un instant s'il n'avait pas mal compris l'annonce : sa réaction disproportionnée pouvait laisser penser à qui n'avait pas suivi la conversation que je venais de lui annoncer mon mariage. Idée ridicule en soi.

Quoique.

Un soulagement indescriptible s'empara alors de moi. A présent, avoir angoissé tout ce temps me parus assez ridicule, mais je ne m'attardai pas dessus. Mes amis m'acceptaient et acceptaient l'homme que j'aimais, c'était tout ce qui importait. Le reste pouvait bien attendre : j'aurais tout mon temps pour retrouver une maison d'édition –surement la première mondiale vu ma notoriété, et puis ça enragerait Doji au fond de sa cellule haute sécurité-, pour aider Ryuto et Kakeru avec Kyoya, pour emménager avec Ryuga, pour convaincre mon père qu'il n'a plus à s'en faire… Tout un avenir semblait m'ouvrir ses portes, et pour une fois, j'étais ravi de faire un pas dans l'inconnu.

Ryuga me serra un peu plus contre lui et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et je me dis furtivement que mes lecteurs allaient définitivement devoir s'habituer aux histoires d'amour qui finissent bien qui allaient sans aucun doute se greffer à mon style d'écriture de base : l'état de béatitude n'était pas près de passer. Quelle galère.

**OooOooO**

Ainsi ce fini mon récit. Voici comment ma vie est passée d'un désespoir extrême à un bonheur insoupçonné. De l'ombre à la lumière, de la douleur au plaisir… Mais surtout, de la solitude à l'amour le plus intense.

Cette histoire ne sera jamais publiée. Elle restera un amas de feuille trônant fièrement au sommet de ma bibliothèque. Elle sera le vestige d'un passé, et la promesse d'un futur.

Elle est le symbole de ma renaissance.

Tsubasa _Atsuka_, dit Prophète

**FIN !**

* * *

(1) La référence est limite hors-sujet, mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Alors ? Quelqu'un sait de qui il s'agit ?

(2) Mabo, celle-ci elle t'est dédiée ! J'ai pensé à toi au moment de l'écrire !

* * *

**Note à maboroshi** : Tu vois ? Soit tu es devin, soit je suis prévisible ! XD C'était en effet les retrouvailles avec ses amis ! Ceci dit, j'avoue que j'ai vraiment eu envie de tout dézinguer à la fin ! De faire un total retournement de situation ! Je ne l'ai pas écris, mais ça tiendrait en quelques lignes seulement. Si je le fais, tu voudras que je te l'envois ou non ? (Je précise : ce n'est pas une question piège, tu peux dire non hein ! ;D) Je n'ai pas suivi cette idée pour la même raison qu'il n'y a pas de mort. Je sais, c'est un peu bête, mais j'y tenais. ^^ A plus Mabo !

* * *

EH… COUPÉ ! \\(^w^)/

Ainsi se termine "ÉTOUFFANT SUCCÈS" ! Première fanfiction à chapitres écrite pour FFN ! J'espère que ça vous aura plût et je m'excuses des délais de publication bien trop longs.

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lus jusqu'au bout !

Un gigantesque merci à maboroshi no sekai, Glitzy, backura1, aiko otori, Gabrielle Camus pour vos reviews !

A bientôt !


End file.
